Sakura's little break
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Spring break is approaching the Hidden Leaf Village and Sakura want to train train through it. She maybe in for a little surprise. Warning the story contains ABDL content.Warning I'm not a pro so to most people this story maybe poorly writen
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's little break

Chapter 1

It was 5:00 in the morning when an alarm clock went off, a pink haired girl reached over to turn it off. She got out of bed looked and looked out the window it was still dark out. Sakura Haruno yawed while stretching at the same time. "Time to get to work." Sakura said while clenching her fist.

Sakura jumped from building to building in the Hidden Leaf Village, to get to the Hokage building where she would start another day of training to become a medic ninja. Sakura let her self into the Hokage building and walked into her master's office.

"Sakura what on earth are you doing here so early in the morning?" A short haired woman holding her pet pig asked.

"Oh good morning Shizune, how are you this morning."

"I'm fine but what are you doing here at 5:30 in the morning? I thought your training with Lady Tsunade did not start until 7:00am?"

"I know but Master still has some paper work that needs to be turned in this morning. I thought I'd come in early this morning and finish the rest for her that's all."

Shizune sighed "Sakura how many times have I told you that need you beauty rest. You are a growing girl and if you want your body to function right during the day then you need to take better care of your self."

"I know I'm only 14 years old. Its been a year sense Naruto left with Master Jiraiya to train. He'll be back after I turn 15 next year. I want to show Naruto that I can handle my self and that he's not alone trying to bring Sasuke back. That's why I have to try my hardest every day until we get Sasuke away from Orochimaru."

"Listen I know its important to you that you and Naruto bring Sasuke back to the village, but theirs no point in trying if your too tired to fight. The day you two meet sasuke again you'll need to be at your best"

"Yeah your right Shizune maybe I should take it easy for a little while, but look at all the paper work master did not finish last night, do you think you can finish all this all by yourself?"

Shizune sighed heavily in defeat." Fine you win this time but for now on, no more 5:30 shifts under stand? I'm going to wake Lady Tsunade now and tell your here " Shizune said walking towards the door.

"I'm already woke!!!"

"Lady Tsunade"

"Master"

"You two are so loud the whole Village can here you" Both Sakura and Shizune flinched.

"Sakura I'm glad you're dedicated to your training but Shizune is right. I have been over working you with training, sending you on errands and doing my paper work. I think it's time I gave you a little time off it is almost spring break.

"No Ma'am I-"

"SAKURA!!!!!" Tsunade yelled causing the whole building to shake."Do you dare speak back to your master?"

"N-No ma'am" Sakura said shaking.

"My word is final got it, after today you are not to train or step foot in this building for an entire week under stand."

"Y-Yes Ma'am"

"Now get my paper work finished and I'll meet you out side."

"Yes Ma'am" Sakura said running out the room.

"That girl is going to run her self rag-got; I don't want her looking my age when she turns 20" Tsunade said sighing.

Shizune whispered "Even if you say that, without the jutsu activated you look like your 70 even tho you're in you early 50's Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade punched through her desk." I heard that, get down stairs and get me another desk, and than get your butt to work now!!!"

"Y-Yes M-Lady" Shizune said running out the room.

"Honestly both of them are going to make me have a heart attack" Tsunade said angrily. "Hmmm what's this?" Tsunade said picking up a small packet from the remains of what use to be her desk." This is that bath powder I ordered a while ago, it's said to make a person look ten years younger. Maybe I'll give it to sakura after she's done training." Tsunade said slipping the packet into her pocket.

Earlier that morning both Tsunade and Sakura were on the training ground behind the hokage building.

"Ok Sakura where putting off medic training today and focusing on combat today, now gets ready." Tsunade instructed.

"Right" sakura yelled.

Tsunade charged at Sakura. Sakura stood her ground waiting for the best time to dodge the attack, knowing if she dodges too early she'd end up getting hit by her master devastating punches. Tsunade was with in two feet of Sakura when she seen Sakura throw a smoke bomb to the ground. Tsunade stopped charging and stood still, she then dodged a fury of Kunai that was thrown at her from all directions.

"Now bad, but now good either" Tsunade yelled as she punched Sakura in the gut through the smoke. Tsunade looked closer and saw a log where Sakura should be lying and something sparking from it.

"Damn a replacement jutsu with a paper bomb attached to it" Tsunade said jumping into the air to avoid the blast.

Sakura came from behind to deliver a hard punch to Tsunade's chest when her fist was caught. Sakura knew she was in trouble now when Tsunade punched her in the stomage sending her flying into a tree knocking it over.

"Maybe I went a little too far that time" Tsunade said walking over to her student who was still lying on the ground. Tsunade then stepped on a trip wire causing many kunai to come raining down from the sky. Tsunade dodge the kunai and stepped on another wire this time four giant boulders came rolling towards Tsunade.

"I know she's an expert at making traps but this is just crazy." Tsunade said.

Tsunade had enough and smashed the first Boulder into the second, she kicked the third one into the air, and smashed the forth one. The Boulder Tsunade tossed into the air came falling back on to the ground, when she kicked into a near by tree where sakura was hiding.

Sakura jumped out the way, the boulder smashed the tree knocking it over.

"Wow Master is really trying to kill me today." Sakura said while still on the ground shaking.

Sakura felt her self being lifted off the ground and into her masters arms cradle style.

"If you survive this you free for the day" Tsunade said as she threw Saukura in the air and arm thruster her into a muddy lake.

Tsuande walked over to the lake and pulled Sakura out holding her by her arm with her feet off the ground.

"So are you ready to take your spring vacation or do you want some more?"Tsunade asked laughingly.

"N-No Ma'am I'll take my spring break " Sakura said panting heavily.

"Hahaha you did real good Sakura, you really do deserve some time off" Tsunade said ruffling Sakura's hair.

"Thank you so much master" Sakura said catching her breath.

"Look your clothes are dirty, why don't you go and take a bath Sakura?. No student of mine is walking around town with mud all over them. Oh yeah here use this bath powder it's suppose to be great for the skin" Tsunade said handing the packet to Sakura.

"Thank you Ma'am" Sakura said then running off the Bathroom.

After Tsunade was done with Sakura she sat back in her office chair drinking sake when Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade don't you think you may have pushed Sakura too much today."

"What are you talking about now Shizune." Tsunade sighed.

"I don't think the village elders would appreciate you throwing your student into the air, rocks, trees, and the lake Lady Tsunade"

"She's training under the Hokage, I have to be hard on her. When she is out there on the battle field, the enemies won't go easy on her. Sakura needs to learn to defend her self as well as learning medical ninjutsu. It's harder for her sense she has no special talents and is not from and special clan. Once the enemies gets a hold on that information she will be their first target."

"Yeah your right, my family specializes in different poisons, so it is harder for her. Oh yeah Lady Tsuande have you seen that bath powder I left in your desk before you smashed it?"

"Oh I gave it to Sakura to take her bath with" Tsunade said while taking a sip on sake.

''W-What Lady Tsunade that's for adult use only, if anyone under 18 uses it then-'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both Tsunade and Shizune heard Sakura scream and ran down thought the hallway to see what was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsunade busted down the door and was shocked to find a younger version of Sakura nearly drowning in the pool sized bathtub. The girl looked no older that 4 years old.

"SAKURA" Tsunade yelled as she dove into the bathtub to save her.

Tsunade picked Sakura out of the water and held her in her arms.

"Master w-what's going on? What happened to me?" Sakura asked as she was being carried out of the tub.

"Shizune quick, go and look up some information about that bath powder, and hurry."

"Right away ma'am" Shizune said as she ran out the bathroom.

"Now Sakura I know this maybe a little hard for me to ask of you, but I need you to keep calm and answers my questions ok". Tsunade asked as she starred into Sakura's eyes.

"Yes ma'am"

"Now tell me, do you feel faint, dizzy or like you're going to pass out"?

"No ma'am I feel fine, but when I tried to gather my chakra so I could stand on water I felt nothing. I can't even feel my Chakra now"

"That's to be expected when you were this age to probably could not even mode your chakra let alone use it."

"But you don't feel sick in any way?

"No just a little freaked out rite now." Sakura said trying not to cry.

"Don't worry we're going to get to the bottom of this." Tsunade said stroking the back of Sakura's head.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizine yelled running into the bathroom.

"Yes what is it Shizine will Sakura be alright?"

"Don't worry, Sakura will be just fine, she wasn't in the water long enough for their to be any harmful or permanent effects." Tsunade then let out a sigh of relief.

"You call this not harmful? Sakura blurted out then covered her mouth. "Then Shizune how long will I be stuck like this?" Sakura asked with a calm tone this time.

"Well it says here that the effects will last the number of day's times your age" Shizune read from a scroll." So Sakura sense you're 14 years old, times that by that by days, your going to be stuck that way for exactly two weeks.

Sakura panicked "W-What? I can't be stuck this way for Two weeks I-

"SAKURA!!! I thought I asked you to keep calm." Tsunade yelled in a strict tone. Seeing how scard Sakura was, Tsunade then smiled and hugged her student." What's most important rite now is that you're not hurt ok."

Hearing Tsunade's kind words calmed Sakura down a bit but she stayed silent and just nodded her head.

"Now then we need get you some clothes to put on before you catch a cold ok Sakura" Tsunade said rapping a bath towel around her.

"Don't worry M-lady I found these clothes while looking for this scroll." Shizune pulled out a pink shirt and an overall dress with the Kanji for princess on it.

Sakura had a horrified look on her face." She's not going to expect to wear that is she? That outfit looks so childish" Sakura said mentally.

"Hm I guess these will look cute on Sakura given her current age" Tsunade said holding the clothes up to Sakura

Sakura took a step back and looked up at her master with a pleading face. Tsunade not getting to picture gave Sakura the clothes and watch her put them on. Sakura's face was red as a beat as she was clutching the bottom of her outfit in embarrassment.

"Master what am I going to do now? I don't want to go home like this and plus my grandmother is sick in another town and my mom is their taking care of her"

"Yeah you're right we can't allow you to stay at home by your self like that" Shizune added. "I guess we'll have to let you stay here until you change back to normal"

"Really is that ok master?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is my fault you're stuck like this, but for the time you are here I don't want you doing any studying got it. All medical books are off limits to you understand young lady"

"Yes master I understand" Sakura said weakly. "One more thing do you have any spare underware lying around that I can ware?"

''Sorry Sakura I don't think we have any underware lying around, and its getting late all the stores are closed by now"

"Well we can't have her running around with nothing under her dress isn't their anything we can do Shizune?"

"Well their is something we could use until we go to a department store tomorrow, but I don't think she'll like it" Shizune held up a pink bag and took out something puffy, it was pink and white with the leaf village symbol on it.

Sakura's eyes popped out of her head "I-Is that a pull-up? I'm sorry but I can't wear a diaper Shizune, that for babies being potty trained. Sakura protested against wearing the under garment.

Tsunade let out a sigh knowing her student was going to put up a fight. "Oh come now Sakura it's only for tonight."

"But Master YOU-"

"Sakura I promise you" Tsunade interrupted her. "I your master the Hokage will personally walk down to the department store to with you and buy you a set now new clothes ok"

As Tsunade said that she took the pull-up from Shizine and had Sakura step through both let holes and pulled it around her waist. With no more protesting Sakura accepted that she'd be stuck the rest of the night wearing a pull-up and there was nothing she could do.

"Ok now that settled dinners on me so let go out and eat" Tsunade said like she was cheering.

Sakura was about to protest against going outside but her stomach let out a loud rumble. Sakura blushed looking down at her feet when Tsunade grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out the door. Sakura felt a little comfort holding her masters hand when Shizune tapped her on the shoulder" Don't worry Sakura your dress should be long enough to hide the pull-up, and plus you can take them on and off like regular underwear just in case you have to use the bathroom."

"Sakura how long do you think it took to give Rock Lee his surgery? Tsunade asked

Sakura was about to answer when Tsunade answered for her." 5 hours, and none of my medical staff had any bathroom breaks. They all used the same under garment you're wearing now."

You will also be required to wear them when you start assisting Lady Tsunade or myself in long surgeries so you should try and get used to them while you can." Shizune said smiling.

"Thank you master, thank you Shizune" Sakura said as they headed for the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A waiter greeted them at the door "Oh Lady Hokage welcome back, Table for three?

"Yes thank you" Tsunade said politely.

They were seated immediately and their orders were taken. Sakura was a little upset about the waiter not only giving her a kids menu but also giving her a coloring book and crayons also. Sakura was interested in the work finder and finished it very quickly.

30 Minutes into their meal" HEY WAITER ANOTHER BOTTLE OF SAKE PLEASE" Tsunade demanded.

"Master please I think you hit you limit." Sakura pleaded.

"Yeah Lady Tsunade that's your 7th bottle already, I think you should stop." Shizune also pleaded.

''WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT I COULD KEEP THIS UP ALL NIGHT" Tsunade said while pouring the last of the sake into the cup and gulping it down.

"Shizine I'm going to excuse my self and go to the ladies room ok." Sakura said while getting up.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" Shizune asked.

"No its ok I'll be fine on my own but I don't think we should leave master here by herself." Sakura said as she walked off.

Sakura found the restrooms in time but had another problem; she could not reach the door handle. Just then the door swings opens hitting Sakura, and knocking her on her back leaving her pull-up fully exposed.

"Oh no I'm so sorry are you ok?" The girl asked Sakura while helping her up.

Sakura finally looked up to see the person who knocked her down. It was her best friend, greatest rival, and worst enemy Ino Yamanaka.

"Ow, why don't you watch where you're going Ino pig." Sakura said rubbing her bottom.

"Why you little!", Ino said grabbing Sakura by her shirt lifting her off the ground."Who do you think you ar-?"  
Ino paused after getting a good look at the girls face." Sakura I-Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, put me down I can't breathe." Sakura asked turning blue in the face.

Ino put Sakura down. "What happened to you" Ino asked wryly.

Sakura explained to Ino about the bath powder turning her into a kid.

"Isn't their anything Lady Tsunade can do?" Ino asked getting angry. "I mean they can't expect you to stay that way for 14 days right? There has to be a cure-"

"Its ok Ino." Sakura cut Ino off. Thanks for worrying about me, I mean it's not so bad really, now can you open the door for me? I really have to go" Sakura said jumping up and down.

Ino opened up the bathroom door for Sakura, and walked back in with her.

"So Sakura what's with the diaper?" Ino asked in a sly tone, Sakura froze in her tracks with sweat dipping down her face. "AWWWW what's the matter, wittle Sakura can't hold her pee pee anymore? Ino teased.

''SHUT UP it's not a diaper it's a pull-up ok". Sakura yelled and walked into the stall and closed the door behind her.

"Same difference so what's it for? Ino asked leaning against the stall door.

"Besides me having to wear this childish outfit" Sakura stated as she finished her business." I had to wear this thing because I had nothing else to ware under this dress" she said as she exited the stall.

Sakura walked over to the sink but notice she was too short the reach the facet, and she was lifted up by Ino,

''Hey what do you think your-"

"Chill out I'm just helping you so you can wash your hands that's all" Ino said as she turned on the facet and squirted liquid soap in Sakura's hands and she preceded to wash them. Both girls left the bathroom and found shizune out waiting for them.

"I was just about to come in their looking for you, did you make it ok?". Shizine asked as Ino and Sakura walked back to the table, both girls found Tsunade and Ino's dad talking about the old days.

"Oh I see those two found each other" Mr. Yamanaka was just telling me that Ino just need to pass her child care class before I can start teaching her medical ninjutsu. So Ino how's it coming along Tsunade asked her.

"Not too well I think those babies have it in for me, every time I get near them they start crying and then the teacher always yells at me for that". Ino said while pulling her hair.

A waiter walked up to the table and sat down a plate of warm chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top.

''Excuse me but we didn't order this" Shizine told the waiter.

"It's on the house" the waiter told them.

"Really what for?" Sakura asked.

Didn't you read the back of that word finder paper? For kids who finish it without the help of an adult, their bill gets cut in half and a free desert".

"Wow thank you" Sakura said as picked up a spoon and started eating. "Hey Ino this is really good, try some it will make you feel better, I sure do". Sakura told her while eating.

"No thanks I think I'm gaining weight just by smelling it." Ino said pouting.

"Oh stop being such a baby Ino" Sakura said jokingly.

"What you're one to talk" Ino screamed

"Here" Sakura said giving Ino the spoon while blushing.

"I said I didn't want an-'' Ino said back before she was cut off.

"I mean feed it to me, then I can tell you what kinds of mistakes you're making." Sakura said blushing harder this time.

"Ok" Ino said as took a giant scoop and was about to feed Sakura when she stop her.

"That's way too much. If you give a baby that much food all at once they could choke or you'll have a big mess because they will have food spilling out their mouths"

This time Ino gave Sakura a smaller spoonful and she ate it.

"Good but you don't have to shove the entire spoon in the baby's mouths. When feeding a baby you should only put the spoon in their mouth where theirs food, plus you should keep your hand under the spoon at all times to avoid spills".

"Oh no what am I going to do? My test is next week after the break, and I always mess every thing up." Ino said laying her head on the table.

"Don't give up Ino I know you can do this. Master please I know I'm not suppose to do any work this week but I really want to help Ino".

"OK then Sakura how about letting Ino take care of you as if you were a baby, and if she messes up you can correct her." Tsunade said.

Thats not a bad Idea Lady Tsunade, Sakura did finish the class in only 3 weeks and it's a 5 week class" Shizine added.

Everybody looked up at Sakura as she was a loss for words.

"No its ok I could never ask her to do that. It's bad enough she's stuck as a child for 14 days, but you want me to exploit that?"

"Sakura you don't mind do you? I mean the two of you have been friends sense you were little so I figured you would be comfortable letting Ino do it"

"I guess I wouldn't mind" Sakura said meekly.

"Then it settled Sakura Haruno as of now you are on a D ranked mission. You are to help Ino pass her test next week. You will also have to get into character, then means you will let Ino feed, bathe and clothe you understand?"

Yes ma'am Sakura answered.

"That also means the pull-up you're wearing will have to be replaced with a diaper, and will be changed when needed".

"You want me to wear and diaper and use it too" Sakura asked

"Don't worry I'm asking you to mess them but yes I do expect you to wet them"

Yes Ma'am Sakura said weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night at Ino's house."So Sakura it's getting late, do you want to try and pick this up in the morning?" Ino asked nervously.

"Well there are two things we could try tonight. First is changing me out of this pull-up and into a diaper" Sakura said blushing. "You do know how to change a diaper rite?"

"Let's just say I'm NEVER changing a boy again NEVER." Ino said flatly.

"So it's happened to you too?" Sakura said chuckling.

"So I take it you already know how to change a diaper then? Ok I'm going let you in on a little secret on how to get extra points" Sakura said as both girls walked into Ino's room

"Really how?" Ino asked.

"I'll explain it to you while you're diapering me." Sakura said as she stripped down to only her pull-up.

Ino was about to pick Sakura up when she stopped her. "First lesson no baby wants to be picked up or changed by someone with cold hands. Make sure your hands are always warm when changing a baby. Second lesson when getting ready to change a baby make sure what you lay them down on is also warm. Here Ino use this changing pad from the baby bag we got from master" Sakura said handing it to Ino.

Ino spreaded the changing matt across her bed and made sure that her hands where warm, Ino picked up Sakura and laid her down onto the changing matt. Ino gently ripped the sides of Sakura pull-up and slid it from underneath her bottom.

Sakura was now lying on Ino's bed completely necked. "Ok now take the following items from the baby bag. A diaper, some baby lotion, and baby powder" Sakura instructed.

Ino took the items from the bag and laid them next to Sakura.

"Ok first take the baby lotion and rub some on my lower area and on my bottom."

"Ok, but you mind telling me what's it for?" Ino asked

"Any baby should have baby lotion rubbed on them before being diapered because it keeps their skin smooth and healthy."

"Oh ok." Ino said squirting the lotion in her hands and rubbing them together.

"I see you're warming the lotion up before rubbing it onto my skin that's good Ino." Sakura said.

Ino then proceeded to rub the lotion into Sakura's skin causing her to squirm and giggle.

"Sakura will you hold still?"

"Sorry I can't help it, it tickles." Sakura said still giggling.

Ino was finished with the lotion and sat it down, then grabbed the diaper next to it. She unfolded it and slid it underneath Sakura's bottom.

"So is their anything special I need to know about the baby powder?" Ino asked

"No not really just apply it on the right areas."

Ino then sprinkled the baby powder in Sakura's front and bottom area and rubbed it in causing Sakura to giggle again. Ino found it to be cute.

"Awwwww wittle Sakura is such a ticklish baby isn't she "Ino said in a babyish tone. Sakura stopped giggling and put on a pouting face.

"Stop playing around and finish up already!" Sakura said blushing.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I was not the one enjoying it." Ino said while pulling up the front of the diaper and tapping it up.

"Don't be stupid Ino, I was not enjoying that, you were the one tickling me that why I was laughing." Sakura yelled with her face beat red.

"Yeah, sure I was Sakura. So what's next?" Ino asked

"Maybe we should try bottle feeding next". Sakura said grabbing the shirt she wore under her dress and putting it on.

"Now for this you will need two things, one is a cloth to put over your shoulder and two a bib to put around my neck".

Ino took the bib and tied it around Sakura's neck. Ino took a good long look at Sakura who was just wearing a shirt and a diaper with a bib tied around her neck, Ino though Sukura was just too cute and wanted to hug her, but did not in fear of making her angry again.

"What wrong with you Ino? why do you have that strange look on your face?"

"Oh nothing" Ino said picking up Sakura and grabbing a bottle out of the baby bag and headed to the kitchen.

"So Ino what will I be drinking tonight" Sakura asked.

"How about some cold juice" Ino replied

"Fourth lesson never give a baby any thing sweet to drink before bed time"

"Why not" Ino asked

"You know how plaque builds up in your teeth over night? Well drinking sugary drinks doubles the plaque in a baby's mouth. So its either water or warm milk".

"Knowing you Sakura you would probably want some warm milk right?"

"You guessed right." Sakura said slightly sticking her tong out.

"Of course you've been drinking warm milk before you went to bed for years thinking it would make your chest bigger" Ino said jokingly

Sakura Grunted at that an asked to be let down.

Ino put Sakura down and went to work fixing her a bottle, she put the bottle in a pot of boiling water so it could get warm.

"Make sure the bottle is not too hot, it has to be just right ok"

"Ok" Ino replied while taking the bottle out the pot and squirted some of the milk onto her hands. The temperature was just right.

"Ok Sakura lets get going" Ino said as she picked Sakura back up and carried her back to her room. Ino sat down on her bed and positioned Sakura in her lap, holding her head up with one arm and held the bottle up and stuck it into Sakura's with her other arm as Sakura nursed on it.

Sakura found it hard and strange to be drinking from a bottle again, but she was doing it for her best friend so she did not mine too much. Ino rocked back and forth and looked down to see Sakura drinking from a bottle with her eyes closed and thought it was cute.

"I wonder if this is what having a baby sister is like" Ino said to herself.

After Sakura was finished with the bottle she told Ino to put the cloth on her shoulder.

"Ok Ino just put me over your shoulder and gently stroke my back. When doing this a newborn baby may throw up a little, but don't worry I won't." Sakura said yawning.

"Hehe! Looks like someones getting sleepy? Ino said "But I guess after everything you've been through today you deserve to sleep. While saying that Sakura let off a loud burp and a few small ones.

"Ok let's stop here for now Ino" Sakura said weakly.

"Yeah your right" Ino said as she pulled back the covers to her bed and laid Sakura down and covered her up.

"Good Night Sakura" Ino said as she tuned off her light and got into bed with Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura had just woken up from her long slumber, she looked around and remembered that she was staying at Ino's house, and she was to act like a baby to help Ino pass her child care class. Sakura hoped out of bed and notice she had some pressure in her lower area, she had to use the bathroom bad but remembered she was wearing a diaper and could not take it off like the pull-up she was wearing until last night. Sakura thought for a second and decided to hold it. Just then Ino walked in the room

"Oh so you're finally woke?" Ino asked

"Yeah I just woke up." Sakura said yawning

Ino walked over to Sakura and stuck her finger through the leg hole of Sakura's diaper." You're not wet?"

"No I kind-of have to go but....."

"But what? Too embarrassed" Ino teased.

"You try wetting yourself for the first time in 12 years and see how you like it" Sakura said blushing.

"Well don't forget that your on a mission to help me, and to complete this class, you need to get into character" Ino said sternly." Now come on, I won't laugh or anything, you're the one helping me remember?"

Sakura was shocked to hear Ino talk so strict to her. "Wow Ino you really are serious about this are you?"

"Of course I am, I really want to learn medical ninjutsu so I won't be useless to my teammates anymore."

"Then your just like me then, I always held Naruto and Sasuke back during missions and training, but now theirs no more of that, that's why I'm learning Medical Ninjutsu in the first place. Ino, I'm sorry for holding you back also"

"What do you mean your not holding me back -" just then Ino watched as Sakura let her bladder go. Her diaper went from white to pale yellow in the front, and little shrunken pattern appeared on the front also indicating the diaper was wet.

"Did you Finish?" Ino asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah but I can't beleave I just did that, But I guess I really had to go"

"Yeah no kidding your diaper is soaked" Ino said poking the front of Sakura's diaper.

"It may look it from the outside but I really don't feel wet at all, I could probably go a couple more times if I have to".

"Well thats good to know if I can't change you right away" Ino said picking up Sakura and carrying her out of the room.

"Hey wait aren't you going to change me?"

"Nope, no point in doing that when I will give you a bath after you eat breakfast.

"Hold on Ino, your going to leave me in a wet diaper until I eat breakfast!!! Your joking right?"

"Hey you told me yourself that you don't feel wet at all so there's nothing to worry about." Ino said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes their is something to worry about!!! I don't want to sit in a wet diaper, now change me." Sakura Pouted

"Last I checked babies don't choose when they get changed, so suck it up" Ino tying a bib around Sakura's neck.

Ino walked over to the counter and picked up a bowl covered with a paper towel and brought it over to the table.

"So what's on the menu this morning?" Sakura asked in a smart tone.

"Oatmeal why?"

"I don't know, last time I checked you weren't the best cook in the world."

"Well I made it sweet so even you should eat it" Ino said holding a spoon up to Sakura's mouth.

Sakura kept her mouth shut. "What's wrong open your mouth and eat already"

"First Ino, you must always keep patience when feeding a child. The child won't always eat for various reason's, one being they may think the food is nasty. So give a try, show me it tastes good Ino."

Sakura watched as Ino took the spoon and ate some of oatmeal that was on it with no problem at all.

"See it tastes good. Ok Sakura, now open wide here comes the Chu Chu train!!! Ino asked in a babyish tone.

"Cute but that's not going to work on me, or a stubborn kid who just doesn't want to eat. Sakura said laughing.

"No you just want to be difficult don't you? Ino asked in a sly tone, she put down the spoon reached over and started tickling Sakura ribs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! INO!!!!! STOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" sakura pleaded as Ino continued her merciless tickle attack. Ino took Sakura and sat her in her lap and held both arms up with one hand and tickled her armpits witch drove sakura crazy causing her to wet her diaper again but it did not leak.

"Now will you be a good girl and eat your breakfast?"

"YES I WILL!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

"You really promise" Ino asked again.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

Ino stopped the tickle attack and turned Sakura sideways so she was sitting on Ino's left leg and supporting her up with her left arm. Ino picked up the spoon and fed the now out of breath Sakura.

"Sakura looked up at Ino with a evil look in her eyes"

"SAKURA! If there is a lesson about a kid spitting food in the feeders face, I don't want to learn that lesion" Ino warned her "because if you do, so help me this oatmeal will end up the three different places. Your hair, down your shirt, in your diaper, and you can expect the spanking of your life."

Sakura panicked and swallowed the oatmeal in her mouth."I wouldn't take a joke that far Ino" Sakura replied back

"Oh just shutup and eat Ino said shoving another spoonful of oatmeal in Sakura's mouth.

After Ino was done feeding Sakura, she took her into the bathroom and ran some bath water for her.

"Ok Ino next lesson is giving a baby a bath. The water should only be about waist deep sitting down, and also make sure the water is just right"

Ino took off Sakura clothes including she soaked diaper. Ino then put Sakura in the tub and then took a towel and baby's body wash squirted some on the towel lathered it up a proceeded to wash Skura's body.

"Wow you're really good at this Ino I give you 100 points on this"

"Hey Sakura are you really ok with this?"Ino asked washing Sakura's back

"If you mean me being a kid again then don't worry about me Ino" Sakura said turning her back towards Ino."I'm ok really"

"No your not don't lie to me!!!! Ino said yelling

"If your scared then just say so, why do you always have to put on a brave face when your hurting inside?"

"Because there's no point in crying about when their nothing that can be done about it"

"What do you mean no point? Sakura when a girl needs to cry she needs to let it out. I was there for you when Sasuke left and you were their when my grandpa died so what's wrong now. Ino said in tears.

"Because I made a promise to Naruto. I promised him that I'd stop crying and work hard no matter what hit me" Sakura said as she started to cry.

Ino hugged Sakura." I Promise you I'm going to do everything in my power help you no matter what."

"Thank your Ino you're a great friend"

"Yeah tell me something I don't know" Ino said picking sakura out the bathtub and drying her off.

"Come on lets get some clothes on you" Ino said as she carried Sakura back to her room. Ino took the baby lotion and rubbed it into her hands until it was warm and rubbed the lotion into Sakura's skin. Sakura giggled when Ino rubbed the lotion on Sakura's stomach, front diaper area, bottom, and feet. Ino then took out a diaper spreaded it out, and slid under Sakura's bottom, Ino then took out the baby powder and sprinkled some all over sakura's lower area and bottom. Ino then taped the diaper up.

"I see your getting used to this" Sakura said getting up

"Hold on Sakura don't get up yet" Ino said sprinkling some baby powder on a powder puff and using on Sakura's chest and stomach.

"Ino wait, what you doing"

"Just making sure my cute little baby sister smells nice that's all" Ino said now using the powder puff on Sakura's arm pits.

"Baby Sister?"

"Yep until you get back to normal your going to be my cute little sister" Ino said chuckling.

"Wow I don't know what to say" Sakura said blushing.

"You don't have to say anything, now raise both arms in the air"

Sakura gave Ino a funny look. "Don't worry I'm now going to tickle you I just want to get your shirt on you. Ino said hold it up to her.

Sakura then raised her arms and Ino slipped the shirt over head and slipped her arms into both sleeves. Then came Sakura's dress as Ino repeated the same process with Sakur'a dress. "Now for the finishing touches" Ino got up and grabbed a pink ribbon and tied on the top of her head."AWWWWWW!!! Don't you look cute? Ino said pinching sakura's cheeks.

"Knock it off Ino" Sakura said pushing Ino's hands anyway."We need to check in with master."

"Ok then lets go Ino said grabbing the baby bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Ino and Sakura walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village in the late morning, until they reached the Hokage's building. Both girls walked through the hall's until they stood outside Tsunade's office and walked in.

"Well you two look good" Tsunade said putting down some papers she was working on. "So Sakura how was your first night as a kid again?"

"It was fine master I was coaching Ino all last night on how to take care of a child so I did not have time to worry about being stuck like this"

"That's good Sakura, your taking this better that I thought."

"We'll it's not that bad once you get used to it master" Sakura said blushing.

"Yeah especially when you enjoyed being babied Sa-ku-ra". Ino said ruffling Sakura hair.

Both Tsunade and Shizune were both laughing leaving Sakura in a state of embarrassment. Sakura took Ino's hand and bit it as hard as she could.

"OWWW! Hey what was that for forehead girl?" Ino snatching her hand away from Sakura's grip.

"That was for all the crap you put me through this morning Ino pig" growling at her friend.

Ino looked at Sakura furiously balling up her fist ready to hit her over the head, Sakura saw fire in Ino's eyes and stepped back. "Next lesion" Sakura yelled throwing her hands up. "Never strike a child like how you were just about to strike me, you really will fail the exam hitting a child, and you can and will go to jail for child abuse if you leave marks on me because I'll report you to child services."

Ino un-balled her fist in defeat knowing she was going to let Sakura have it for biting her.

Tsunade walked from behind her desk and lifted Sakura into her arms." Yes Ino, I totally agree with Sakura you don't strike a child on their bodies. There's a much softer area on the body that will hurt just as much if not worse". Tsunade was now holding Sakura with her left arm leaving her right arm free.

Sakura begin to squirm in Tsunade's arms trying her best to get free knowing what was going to happen."No wait master I'm sorry please don't-". SMACK! "OWWWWWWW!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as Tsunade's hand connected with her diapered butt.

"Now you see this how I was raised, to get spanked when I deserved it, and to give spankings when kids deserved it." Tsunade said still holding Sakura.

At that moment Ino felt sorry for Sakura knowing that being spanked by a woman who can destroy a mountain with her index finger had have really hurt. "Yeah if she acts up again ill try using that method Lade Tsunade " Ino lied, knowing she would never want to make Sakura scream like that.

There was another knock at the door and two girls entered both looking beat up. One girl had brown hair wrapped up in two puff balls she wore her leaf village headband on her forehead. She had on pink Chinese like shirt and green pants with two scrolls hanging from both sides.

The other girl had purple hair that now went down passed her shoulders. Her headband was wrapped around her neck. She had one a badge jacket and blue pants.

"Ten Ten, Hinata what are you two doing here? And what in world happened to you two?" Ino asked.

"Well Hinata has been training with Neji all morning, but he was being a little ruff with her today, so this time I stepped in, but it did not make much of a difference."

"Sakura is usually their to heal me but she did not show up today. I wonder what could have happened to her?"

"Sorry Hinata things have been a little difficult for Sakura these last two days" Shizune said.

"Like what? Did something happen to her?" Hinata asked franticly.

"It's nothing too bad Hinata but thanks for worrying about me" Sakura said peeking from over Tsunade's shoulders.

"Sakura!" Both Ten Ten and Hinata said at the same time.

"Oh my w-what happened to you Sakura?"

Sakura explained the whole situation about the bath powder and that she's doing a mission to be treated like a baby by Ino so she can pass child care exam.

"Oh I see then" Hinata walked over to Tsunade and held out her arms" Can I please hold her" without a word Tsunade gave Sakura to Hinata. Sakura was very tense when passed on and being held by Hinata. "There there it's ok sweetie" Hinata gently swayed Sakura back and forth patting her back as she hugged her tight. Doing that seemed the sooth and relaxes Sakura a bit. When Sakura finally calmed down she wrapped her arms around Hinata's neck holding on to here.

"You know Ino; you can also use this as another lesson. Some babies are afraid of strangers touching them, so show them that your nice by doing what I just did."

"Wow Hinata that was great" Ten Ten added. You really do know how to take care of kid's don't you?"

"Well when my sister was just a baby my mom and dad were always out on missions so I had to stay behind and take care of her while they were out."

"Then do you think you can come with Sakura and I to the Five Leaf's mall?" Ino asked

"Yeah sure I'll be happy to come with you, if it's ok with you Sakura?" Hinata looked down at Sakura waiting for a responds.

"Yeah I don't mind, the more the merrier I always say." Ten Ten are also you coming with us too?

"Sorry but I have to go check on Lee and Gai Sensei. Last I checked they were bunny hopping, five hundred times around the leaf village with giant boulder tied to them. I just want to make sure they're both not dead somewhere."

I see, then well next time we should all go together. Ino said.

Ten Ten left the office while Shizune healed Hinata's scratches.

"Hold on a second girls I have something for you." Tsunade pulled out a scroll, she untied it and poofed into white smoke. When the smoke cleared the three girls were looking at a pink baby stroller with white and yellow flowers on it.

"Master, What's with the stroller?" Sakura asked with a shocked look on her face.

"It's for you to ride around in of course." Tsunade pushing the stroller towards Hinata.

Hinata preceded to lower Sakura into the cart, but she would not let go of Hinata neck. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry master the whole wearing a diaper thing and being treated like a baby is only bearable because I coaching Ino. But I draw the last straw riding around the village in a baby's stroller."

"Sorry Sakura but you need this. Last night I noticed that you were out of breath while walking to the restaurant with Shizune and me last night, and I asked Ino to send me a letter by carrier pigeon after you fell asleep to tell me if you got tired walking to her house last night and you were."

Sakura I had to carry you half the way here because you looked tired. Ino added.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU ALL TRYING TO SAY?" Sakura yelled as she held on tightly to Hinata with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sakura calm down" Tsunade said calmly." We're just saying that your body just went through a major transformation and it's tired from that. Your body just needs to stay inactive for a few days that why I suggested that Ino treat you like a baby and you have everything done for you until your energy comes back, that's all were trying to say."

"Ok master I believe you" Sakura said as she allowed Hinata to lower her into the baby stroller and strap her in. Sakura sat there in silence as she was wondering what was going to happen to her.

"Sakura I thought I told you not to worry, and that your big sister will take care of everything?" Ino said looking Sakura in the eye.

"Thanks Ino that makes me feel a lot better" Sakura said smiling.

Ino slipped the diaper bag under the baby stroller and rolled it out of the office followed by Hinata.

The three girls went straight to the mall. "So what are we shopping for Ino?" Hinata whispered.

"Well I thought by taking Sakura here she would cheer up a bit. Sakura won't show it but she is really having a hard time."

"Hey Ino can we go in there?" Sakura pointed to a book store.

"What, We came all this way and you only want to look at books?"

"No I just want to see if they have the latest volume of a romantic medical manga always I read."

"Wow I did not know you were into manga Sakura." Hinata Said.

"I don't really read manga a lot, but this one caught my attention, so can we please go into the book store dear sister?" Sakura said cutely

Hearing that made Ino blush and her heart skipped a beat. "Yeah we can go in, but if you trying to be cute it won't work. You've already shown me that you're an ankle bitter". Ino said rolling the stroller into the store.

"Thank you so-so much dear sister" Sakura said cutely again making Ino blush again. Hinata chuckled at the sight of the two girls acting sisterly towards one another. Ino rolled Sakura toward the manga section hoping to find the book she was looking for.

"Is this the book you're looking for?" Hinata said handing the book to Sakura.

"Yeah that's the one, thank you Hinata." Sakura hugged the book with all her might. Ino took the book to the cashier and paid it. Afterwards the girls spent the couple of hours looking through the other stores.

"Is anyone else getting hungry?" Ino asked

"Well it is time for lunch. Sakura what about you, are you hungry?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata don't ask." Ino interrupted. "Remember Sakura is the baby she doesn't decide when she gets to eat"

"You know Ino if you keep up that tough routine kids will never like you. They will just cry every time they since your evil aura." Sakura snickered.

"What did you say you smart aleck little brat?" Ino yelled balling up her fist again.

"Ino please calm down, she's just joking" Hinata said holding Ino back.

"If you don't mind I'm going to get out now" Sakura reached to unbuckle herself when a Kanji for the word seal sparked on the button and shocked her.

"OW! What in the-"

"You'd better not do that again, that stroller is child proof. If any kid under a curtain age touches it they would get shocked"

"I wish you would have told me that sooner Ino" Sakura said clutching her hand.

"Here let me help you" Hinata pressing the button freeing Sakura from the Stroller."

Hinata and Sakura were seated at a table in the food court while Ino was off getting the food. Ino shortly returned the two plates of mild curry and sweet one for Sakura. Ino slipped a napkin into Sakura's shirt making a make-shift bib and began spoon feeding the curry to Sakura while eating her own.

"Very good Ino you're giving just the right amount of food this time" Sakura still chewing her food.

"Yeah just don't talk with your mouth full ok"

"Yeah sorr-" Sakura was stopped by a strong pain in her stomach and began clutching it.

"Sakura are you ok?" Hinata said rubbing Sakura's back.

"I think I know what's wrong with her. It's the high fiber oatmeal I fed you this morning right?

"Y-Yeah, I think it wants out" Sakura said grunting.

Ino walked over to Sakura picking her up. "Hold on I'll get you to a bathroom" Ino walked off to the nearest bathroom.

"Ino I'm sorry" Sakura starts crying softly. " I'm not going to make it put me down" Sakura jumped down from Ino's arm's and fell to her knees clutching her stomach even harder this time.

"Sakura are you-" Ino was cut off when she heard a wet fart followed by the sound of Sakura messing her diaper.

The smell quickly filled the wall way they were standing in. Sakura was crying hard this time from embarrassment and from disgust.

Ignoring the smell Ino just pick Sakura up cradling her in her arms."Shhhhhhhhhhhh! It's ok Sakura, calm down ok.

Hinata walked up to Ino with the diaper bag on her shoulder. She handed it to Ino and they both walked into the bathroom.

Ino let down the changing table and laid Sakura on top of it who was still crying. She raised Sakura's dress and untapped the diaper. Ino's nose twitched and eyes watered from the sight and smell." Sakura I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but that is not just last's night's dinner and this morning's breakfast is it." Ino said grabbing a couple baby wipes and started cleaning Sakura's bottom.

"Yeah lately I've been constipated because of the lack of sleep I had all last week."

"Jeezs no wonder you couldn't hold it in, a week's worth of waist just now coming out?" Ino finished wiping and rolled up the dirty diaper along with the baby wipes and threw then in the trash.

"Yeah thanks your really making me feel better Ino" Sakura said pouting

"That's what big sisters are for" Ino said sliding a diaper under Sakura's butt then applying a thick layer of both baby lotion and baby powder causing Sakura to squirm and giggle." See I told you she enjoys this" Ino whispered to Hinata the both girls giggled. Ino taped Sakura's up and was finished. Ino washed her hands and was finished. All there left the restrooms.


	7. Chapter 7

After the whole bathroom indecent Hinata and Sakura were back at their table finishing their lunch but Ino was no where to be found. "I wonder where Ino could have went?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, she just sat me down and ran off some where." Sakura replied.

"I hope she did not get into trouble or something."

"Don't worry about Ino too much Hinata, she just probably saw a cute boy and ran off to go and flirt with him or something."

Hinata had a questionable look on her face. "You really think she did?"

"Yeah, the last time we came here she nearly pushed me into the fountain to talk to this one boy, but was shot down in like thirty seconds, then she came back to me crying and-"

"POW!"

Sakura was struck over the head from behind by Ino. "I wasn,t crying as hard as you're going to if you don't shut it!"

"OWWWWWW! Jeez how many times do I have to tell you Ino, you don't strike a kid, you'll fail the exam for sure if you do that."

"Oh no, don't try and use that exam crap against me at you're own convince. And to think I went out and bought you something to help cheer you up."

"Wow you did?" Sakura asked with her eyes gleaming. "So what did you buy me Ino?"

Ino sat a big black paper bag down on the table and reached inside and took out a large stuffed bear with a pink ribbon tied around it's neck, the bear was half the size of Sakura.

"Wow It's adorable Hinata said patting the top of the bear's head."

"You think so too? I thought she was cute also so I bought it thinking it would cheer Sakura up since she likes stuffed animals so much."

"What, no I don't Ino!" Sakura yelled blushing. "What do you think I am a child or something?" Both Ino and Hinata both stared questionably at Sakura, Sakura just now knowing she had just set herself up for further embarrassment. "You two know what I mean so stop looking at me that way!" She yelled again.

"You don't have to hide it Sakura, your mom came into my families shop the other day and our mothers got to talking to one another, she told my mom that when she went into your room and looked into your closet, she found all of your old stuffed animal's hidden away under a pile of clothes, and one of then was covered in drool indicating that you still sleep with them at night."

"Wow Sakura I think that adorable that you still sleep with your stuffed animal's at night." Hinata said. "At my house all of my stuffed animal's were taken from me when I was old enough to start training.

"Really Hinata they took them from you that early?" Ino asked.

"Yeah my house was very strict about carrying the family name, but you're lucky Sakura that you can relive childhood again, I envy you."

"Being a kid again is not all whats it cracked up to be Hinata, especially when you have to pretend to be a baby."

"But you're doing all of this to help Ino pass her exam right? I think it's sweet of what you are doing for her Sakura."

"Yeah Sakura I really appreciate what you're doing for me, and it would really make me happy it you accept this gift instead of being so stubborn all the time."

Sakura took the stuffed animal from Ino and stared at it. "It really is cute though, thank you so much Ino." Sakura said hugging her bear.

"Hey Sakura are you thirsty?" Ino held up a baby bottle full of juice.

With out a word Sakura sat her bear down on the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Ino and was lifted up and sat on her lap. Ino put her arm under Sakura's legs cradling her so she was lying back and inserted the nipple of the bottle into Sakura's mouth and she began to start drinking from the bottle. Ino looked over and saw Hinata staring heavily as she watched Sakura drink from the bottle with her eyes closed. " You want to try holding her Hinata?" Ino asked

"Yes if you don't mind Ino?" Hinata asked. Ino walked over to Hinata and placed Sakura on her lap and Hinata used her free hand to hold onto the bottle and held Sakura in the same manner Ino did with her other arm. "This brings back memories of when I had to take care of my little sister when she was a baby, I would hold her just like this." Hinata said tapping the leg she used to support Sakura so she could rock her up and down. After Sakura was done with her bottle Hinata placed Sakura over her shoulder and patted her back until she let out a long loud belch, But Sakura had a dissatisfied look on her face.

"Ino, Hinata, here's another lesson, never lay a baby down on their backs and give them a bottle after feeding them. They might throw up, make sure that they are sitting up if you want to give them a bottle."

"OK" Both Ino and Hinata said at the same time as they got the message.

After the girls finished their lunch Sakura was put back into her stroller while holding on to her stuffed bear that she secretly loved.

"So where should we go to next?" Hinata asked

"I wanted to buy Sakura another outfit, because the dress she's wearing is old and it's color's are already faded."

"No Ino, Haven't you already spent enough money on me already?" Sakura asked in protest.

"Its' not my money where spending, Lady Tsunade gave me a whole wad of cash telling me to use it as I see fit"

"Really? Master did?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Sakura, I think the Hokage is really worried about you, so she's doing everything in her power to make this easier for you." Hinata added

"So no more complaining." Ino said as she rolled the stroller the the nearest department store for kids. Once inside the store Sakura sat inside her stroller as Ino and Hinata shopped around for clothes for her to wear. "Hey Sakura look! I bet you'd look cute in this. "Ino held up some pink and blue short overall with a picture of a cat on the front with matching sandals.

"That one is cute Ino, but I think she would look cute in this also." Hinata held up a frilly pink and white dress with a matching purse and hair bonnet.

"So which one do you like?" Ino and Hinata asked at the same time. Sakura's eye twitched as she had a discussed look on her face.

Before Sakura could protest any further she thought about how everything Ino, Hinata, and her master were doing, was all for her. Putting on a fake smile. "Their both so cute that I can't decide."

"Well let's just buy both of them, I mean we have enough money." Ino said

"That a great idea Ino." Hinata said putting her hands together

Ino took the clothes to the cashier and paid for them and walk back over to where Hinata and Sakura were waiting. Hinata pushed the stroller out the store, all three girls then noticed a crowd gathered around the elevator. "I wonder what's going on over there?'' Hinata asked

"I don't know but lets go check it out." Ino responded.

The first thing the girls noticed, that the crowd did not look too happy. "Excuse me but can you please tell me whats going on?" Hinata asked one the guards trying to control the crowd.

"There's a malfunction on the elevator and one of the cable's snapped, and now it's hanging their just ready to fall, and to make matters worse there is still a little girl trapped inside."

"What! Then why aren't you guy's trying to get her out?" Ino asked angrily.

"We can't for three reasons. One, the doors are jammed nearly closed, so an adult nor a teen can fit through, Second, as I told you before the elevator is ready to fall, if we try and force the doors open or even if an adult could fit inside it would fall, Third, right now the little girl is too scared too move and if she put's up a struggle then..."

"So what do we do? We can't just leaver her in the elevator like that." Ino said.

"Ayumi...Ayumi it's ok sweetie, mommies here so please come out." Ayumi's mother yells.

"Listen to your mother, everything is going to be ok, but you need to come out." The guard yells but got no response from Ayumi . "Damn it's only a matter of time until that last cable snaps, we need to think of something and fast."

"Ino hurry up and unbuckle me, I should be small enough to fit through the elevator doors, I'll go in there and bring her out."Sakura said.

"What, are you out of your mind Sakura? There's no way I'll let you do something so dangerous."

Ino theirs no time for that, the elevator could fall at any moment, where on the fifth floor theirs no way shell survive the drop."

Ino unbuckled Sakura from the stroller. "Sakura, if you die, I swear I'll kill you!" Ino said now crying.

"Sakura please be careful." Hinata told her.

"Don't worry I will." Sakura said squeezing through the elevators door. Sakura looked at Ayumi and the first thing she saw was that Ayumi was holding on to a stuffed bear. When Ayumi saw Sakura she moved back towards the wall causing the elevator the shake. "Wow Ayumi that's a cute bear you have their, dose it have a name?"

"I-It name is Shintaro." Ayumi replied.

"Wow, Shintaro, that's a cute name." Sakura said, slowly crawling closer to Ayumi. " He look's new did your mommy buy him for you?"

Ayumi smiled." Yeah mommy bought him for me today, and she was going to take me to another store to dress him up."

"You know my big sister outside just bought me a new stuffed animal today also, and she's thissssssss big." Sakura said stretching her arm's out indicating that her bear was life sized.

"Wow I want to see her!" Ayumi yelled making the elevator shake again.

"OK, but my bear is really shy and if you make a lot of noise it will run away so shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"OK." Ayumi whispered

"Ino, Hinata, I think Ayumi was just scared of the crowd and the guard, I need both of you, to tell everyone to stand back or else she might get scared again." Sakura commanded.

"What about her mother Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Please tell her to stand back also, we need to move slowly or this elevator will fall while were still in it. If Ayumi see's her mother she might get excited and want to run out."

"OK" Hinata said as both her and Ino kept everybody away from the elevator.

"Ok Ayumi are you ready?" Sakura said taking her by the hand. Sakura and Ayumi walked slowly towards the doors of the elevator. Sakura motioned Ayumi step through the door first. Ayumi let go of Sakura's hand and stepped through the doors and was greeted be Hinata.

"Come on this way please." Hinata said picking up Ayumi and carrying her over to her mother.

"Sakura hurry up and get out of their." Ino said sticking her hand with the stuffed animal through the door.

"I'm coming-" Sakura said but the elevator started shaking furiously again this time it was slowly sinking. "Ino move your arm now!" Sakura said pushing Ino's arm out the door causing her to drop the bear. The cable finally snapped and the elevator fell through all five floors crashing in the basement.

Ino eye's went wide as she was shocked with fear" Oh no... no... oh my god... SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino yelled as she started crying.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sakura!...Sakura!... Sakura!" Ino yelled as she was being held back by Hinata and the guard.

"Ino please calm down!" Hinata pleaded with her.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? She fell!" Ino yelled in between sobs... "Sakura fell to the bottom floor while still inside that elevator."Ino said as she broke down crying again.

Hinata closed her eyes, "Ino I'm sorry." Hinata said as she delivered a hard slap to Ino's face leaving behind a red mark on her cheek. "We can't give up hope yet Ino" Hinata yelled shaking Ino by her shoulders. "We don't know if Sakura's really dead yet, knowing her I'm pretty sure she thought of some way to protect her self, so get it together."

"Yeah you're right Hinata, thanks I needed that." Ino smiled at her.

"This isn't the time to be sitting here and crying, I'm worried about Sakura also, we need to report this to the Hokage and have her send out a search party at the bottom of that elevator shaft."

"Right." Ino said as they both ran out the mall and towards the Hokage building.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the elevator shaft, Sakura opened her eyes to the feeling of something warm and soft hugging her body. "What the- I'm still alive?" Sakura asked herself as she looked around the wreckage, Sakura then noticed what she had being laying on, it was the stuffed animal Ino had bought her but it was ten times it's normal size. "What in the- how did this thing get so big?" She asked as her eyes shot out of her head, she then noticed a tag with writing on it and read it out loud. "I am Togee the bear the makes all bad dream's go away, hug me with fear boys and girls and I will grow and beat up all those nasty nightmare and let you have peaceful dreams." After reading the tag the bear then returned to normal sized again.

Sakura was dumbfounded that her life had just been saved by an stuffed animal. "Wow I got to remember to thank Ino after this, but where am I? I should have landed in the basement of the mall but this doesn't look like it." Sakura said and looked around again. "Maybe I fell through the basement floor also and ended in in some kind underground cavern."

Sakura then stood up and tried to take a step forward but fell back on her diapered rump, she then tried to stand again but she found that her legs were too weak to support her weight and ending up falling back down. "Whats wrong with me? Why do my legs feel like noodles, I can't walk." She told herself. Sakura then remembered what Tsunade had told her earlier about her body being tired out.

"Great so these are the non harmful side effects of me being turned into a little kid." Sakura laughed nervously to herself. "Well I'm not going to let not being able to walk stop me from getting out of here, where ever I am." Sakura said as she begin to crawl on the hand's and feet, she grabbed her stuffed bear and untied the ribbon that was around it's neck and tied it around her waist while the bear was tied to her back and went back on to crawling to find a way out of her predicament.

* * *

Back at the Hokage office. "Lady Tsunade!, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yells bursting into Tsunade's office in a panic.

Tsunade gets up from her chair sitting down some documents she had been working on."What is it Shizune? Why are you in such a panic?"

"I-It's Sakura M-lady, I just spoke with Ino and Hinata, something's happened to her." Shizune explained the whole situation to Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes widen with fear when hearing this and begin to tremble. "Shizune contact the Inuzuka clan now and have them and their ninja hounds start searching for Sakura now."

"Yes My-lady." Shizune said running out the office.

Tsunade biting the nail on her thumb." She has to be alright, Sakura's way too smart to go out like that."

* * *

Back inside the cavern Sakura was growing tried of crawling fast as she was now out of breath after only crawling for only ten minuets. "Wow how do babies do the before they learn how to walk?" Both her hands and knees were hurting from crawling on solid concrete for so long so she decided to take a break taking the bear off her back and sitting against a wall with it in her arms. "This isn't good." Sakura said to herself breathing heavily. "What if I get attacked by something down here? I don't supposed you'd be able to protect me again?" Sakura said talking to her bear poking it's nose.

After sitting for a while Sakura felt a familiar pressure in her lower area and began squirming, she then pressed her hands against her padded crotch and sighed. "Great now I have to use the bathroom again." She said to herself irritatedly, that was the only diaper she had with her so wetting now means she would have stay in that wet diaper until she was found, and there was no telling how long that would take, Sakura then sat up on her knees and reached under her dress and reached for one the tabs of her diaper attempting to un-tape it, but the Kanji for the word seal appeared and spark's emitted on the tap she was trying to un-tape and shocked her hand. The shocked surprised Sakura and she fell over, the sudden movements caused Sakura to lose grip on the bladder and released a long stream of warm urine that went flowing into her diaper until it reached her thighs.

"Oh no!" Sakura said as she wanted to cry, one for wetting her diaper and two the diaper was child prof so she could not take it off on her own, Sakura lied flat on the ground and slamming her fist on the ground multiple times until she could no longer lift her arms any more. "I'm so tired, I don't even feel like moving anymore." Sakura said to herself as her eyes were starting to get heavy. " Why can't stay awake?" Sakura asked herself and fully closed her eyes. Out of the shadows a black shadowy figure walk's towards the sleeping Sakura, the figure pick's her up and carries her off somewhere.

* * *

Tsunade sits patiently tapping her hand on her desk leaving large cracks on the surface where she'd had been tapping. Tsunade then heard a knock at her office door. "Come in!" Tsunade answered, There people and three large dogs and side of adult lion's entered to room.

"You wanted to see us Lady Hokage?" One of the people spoke.

Yes, Kiba Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, and Tsume Inuzuka, I am issuing the three of you and your dogs an A rank mission. Tsunade explained everything that happened.

"I see so you want us to look for Sakura in the place where she fell right?" Tsume asked.

"Yes, I pretty sure that Sakura would not stay in the same spot too long, she probably on the move right as we speak trying to find her way back to us. I want the three of you to to search the wreckage and use your dog's to sniff out Sakura's scent."

"Right!" All three Inuzuka's said at the same time and disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

* * *

Sakura slowly awoke to the feeling of being carried. Not knowing if she was safe or not she kept her eyes closed, the place she being carried through felt warm a lot warmer than the craven she was crawling through. She was sat down on something soft and heard the foot steps walk away. Before she opened her eyes again she heard the foot steps walking towards her again and squeezed her eye's closed. Sakura then felt a pair or warm soft hands unbuckle the suspenders to her overall dress and was slipped from under her, this made Sakura really nervous and her body tensed up. "What is this person doing to me?" She asked herself mentally. Sakura then felt the hands slide all the way down pass her stomach down to her diaper, after feeling one of the taps being untapped her eyes shot open as she quickly sat up causing the person to fall back.

"What the heck are you trying to do to me?" Sakura yelled backing up reaching to edge of the table.

"Oh no be careful!" The person yelled but it was too late Sakura had fallen off the table she was lying on and hit the floor.

The person got up and ran to Sakura's side. "Are you ok little girl?" The person asked worriedly.

Sakura opened her eyes holding the back of her head and found the room around her was spinning, she blinked and her vision cleared. Sakura was looking at a woman who looked like she was in her late twenty's, she had long purple hair and matching eyes. The woman scooped Sakura up and sat her back on the table. "Let's me see where it's hurts sweetie." The woman asked moving Sakura's hand reviling a small knot in the back. The woman smiled and held out her hand, green charka surrounded the woman's hand, the pain and the knot slowly started to disappear until it was completely gone.

"Wow you can use Medical nin-jutsu too?" Sakura asked the woman

"Why yes my grandmother taught it too me a long time ago, and you said too, dose that mean you can also use medical nin-jutsu also errr?"

"Sakura- Sakura Haruno."

"OK Sakura then please call me Kyou."

"Ok Miss Kyou and yes I can use medical nin-jutsu.

"Wow and you're so young, sorry I startled you back their but your clothes were filthy and you were waring a wet diaper, I thought I'd better get you cleaned up before to got a rash."

"Thank you for helping me Miss Kyou, and about my age, I'm really-" Sakura was silenced when Kyou placed her finger on Sakura's lips."

"Why don't we talk about that after you'd had a nice hot bath, I'd bet you'd feel a whole lot better."

Sakura nodded in agreement as she was lied back and her wet diaper was fully untapped, Kyou rolled up the wet diaper and threw it in the trash. Kyou then took off Sakura's under shirt and placed it with her dirty overall dress. Sakura was carried off to Kyou's bathroom and sat down in a tub full of warm water mixed with pink bubbles.

"Wow it's been a long time since I last took a bubble bath." Sakura said taking a hand full of bubbles and blowing them into the air.

"I'm glad you like it Sakura" Kyou said taking a wash cloth and began washing her body. Sakura still felt tired despite having just woke up, so she allowed Kyou her wash body from head to toe. Kyou then squirted strawberry scented Shampoo into Sakura's hair and began scrubbing to get all the dirt and grim out out of the girls hair, Kyou then dumped a pan of clear warm water in Sakura's hair washing out all the shampoo suds. "Would you like to stay in and play in the water a little longer or would like to get out now.

"I would like to get out now please." Sakura asked politely as her energy was leaving her again and felt she could fall asleep at any moment.

Kyou grabbed a large fluffy towel and used it to lift Sakura out of the water and dry her off with it. Kyou carried Sakura back to the room they were in earlier, Sakura this time got a chance to get a good look around the room, it was a babies room, the carpet was a soft pink color, their was a pink wooden crib in the corner, a toy chest next to it filled with stuff animals, and the table she has fallen off of earlier was a diaper changing table under it were servile packages of diapers, baby-lotion, baby-wiped, baby-powder, baby-bottles and pacifiers.

Sakura then let out tried yawn as her eyes were getting heavy again."Hey Sakura try stay with until I get you dressed ok." Kyou said taking out a bottle of baby-lotion, Kyou squirted the lotion into her hands and rubbed every inch of Sakura's body making her giggle when Kyou touched her stomach, sides and feet, Kyou took out a diaper from under the table and unfolded it and slipped it under Sakura's bottom, Kyou took out the baby-powder and sprinkled a huge amount on Sakura's privet area and bottom. Kyou then brought the diaper up and tapped it up tightly.

Kyou walked over to a dresser and took a one-peace cat like footed sleeper with a cat ear hood and a cat tail hanging from the back, but Sakura was way too tried to notice what Kyou planned on having her wear. Kyou gently slipped Sakura's arm's and leg's into the sleeper and zipped it up from the back. By that time Sakura was dead sleep and did not look like she would be waking up until the next day. Kyou reached under the table and pulled out a pink pacifier and slipped into the sleeping girls mouth, Sakura began to suck on it in her sleep. Kyou carried Sakura over to the crib and and laid her down in it. Kyou smiled to her self. "I guess I'll hear your story in the morning little Sakura." Kyou said running her finger's through Sakura's hair. Kyou then walked over and picked up Sakura's stuffed bear and lied it right next to to her, but Sakura grabbed it in her sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cavern Kiba, Hana, and Tsume are at the bottom of the elevator shaft searching for Sakura's scent. "So she really did fall through the mall's basement?" Hana asked.

"Yeah and theirs no sign of Sakura here also, that mean's she's still alive." Kiba said.

"Thank goodness, then we have to find her and fast." Tsunme said

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barking to get Kiba's attention.

"What? What is it boy?" Kiba said patting Akarmaru's head

Kuromaru the wolf-like dog with a missing left ear and and eye patch on his right eyes spoke." We've found the scent follow us." All three dog's ran ahead and the three Inuzuka's followed closely behind until all three dogs came to a complete stop.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Tsume asked

"The girls scent stops here, it's like she disappeared right in this spot."

"Damn just as we thought we've found her." Hana cursed.

"Mom what do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"Let's report back to lady Tsunade, I'm sure she'll relieved to know that Sakura is still alive."

"Right!" Both Kiba and Hana said at the same time.

* * *

**Authors Notes: To all my readers out their if you have any ideas or characters you world like me to add for futures chapters feel free to to commit or PM your Ideas to me**

**Also if you want me to make am abdl story of another Anime series the pm it to me and I'll see if I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night at the Hokage's office the three Inuzuka family member's and their dogs were standing in front of Tsunade ready to give their report on the mission. "So what do you have to report?" Tsunade asked firmly.

"Lady Hokage we are sorry to report that our mission was a failure." Tsume said stepping up front and bowing. "We could not find Sakura anywhere."

"Explain yourselves!" Tsunade sitting up strait in her chair lacing her finger's together.

"We found the wreckage from the elevator, but their was no body, that alone tells us that Sakura is still alive Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade lost her composure as she turned her chair around facing the window and sunk back in it with her hand over her chest sighing with relieve. On the other side of the door Shizune was listening in on the conversation and she fell against the wall sinking onto the floor. Tsume continued on with her report. "Sakura was on the move and we followed her scent to one spot but then it vanished."

"What do you mean vanished?" Tsunade asked turning back around.

"Sakura's scent could only be followed to that exact same stop I mentioned earlier, then we picked up another scent but then disappeared."

"Then that mean's Sakura was carried off by someone else then." Tsunade said coming to a conclusion." I see job well done then, but you're finished yet, if we could gave you some of Sakura's belongings could you and your dogs expand your search outside the hidden leaf village?"

"Yes Ma'ma." all three Inuzuka's clan's members said at the same time.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling a little disoriented. She first noticed the pacifier she had in her mouth and spat it out, but was left hanging thanks to clip that was attached to her sleeper. "What the heck was this thing doing in my mouth?" Sakura asked herself, but was shocked then taking a good look at what she was wearing from seeing her reflection in a mirror that was on the side of the crib. "W-what... THE HECK AM I WEARING?" Sakura yelled grabbing the bar's to the crib and started rattling them like she was trying to escape from prison. Sakura quickly lost her strength then fell back in the crib lying heavily out of breath.

"So I see your finally awoke Little-Missy?" Sakura heard a voice then looked over to find a living version of a stuffed bear standing next to the crib. Sakura's face went pale as she screamed at the top of her lungs causing the whole room to shake in the back round.

"Hey, Hey calm down Little-Missy I wont hurt you." Sakura was still screaming, the bear lowered the bar's to the crib trying to reach out to the scared girl but was bitten by her in retaliation. "Ow! Hey what was that for Little-Missy?" The bear asked rubbing the part where Sakura had bitten him.

"I must be going crazy! Why is a bear talking to me?" Sakura asked shaking in the back of the crib.

"Hey Little-Missy you've go to believe me, I'm no ordinary bear I really mean it." He then tried to reach out to Sakura again.

"If you say 'I'm smarter than the average bear' I'll bite you again." Sakura said in a threatening tone.

"No I'm a summon beast Little-Missy, the names Kuma."

"Your a summon beast? Wow you sure don't look any summon beast I've ever seen before." Sakura said jokingly.

"Yeah my old master said the same thing, and when I was no use to him anymore he destroyed my scroll breaking our contract." Kuma said sadly turning his head sadly.

Sakura's face softened she now regretted what she had said. "Oh no I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt your feelings like that Kuma." Sakura said apologeticly, she crawled closer to the Kuma, but then Sakura saw he had a huge grin across his face. Kuma quickly turned around and grabbed Sakura pulling her out of the crib.

"Hey what do you think you're doing, put me down right now". Sakura putting up a struggle with the little energy she had left." You tricked me you stupid bear, I thought you were really hurt and you-"

Sakura was silenced when the pacifier was put back in her mouth and held in place by someone else hand." Wow, for someone with no energy to walk around on her own you sure can talk quite a bit." Another woman said who looked fairly younger then Kyou. Sakura stopped with the struggling and took a good look at the other woman, she was shorter then Kyou and had sea green hair went down the her shoulders, and she had wide brown eyes." Hey Kuma I'll take over from here why don't you go and see if Kyou or the other one needs any help ok." The woman taking Sakura from from Kuma and genitally holding her in her arm's cradle style.

"OK Lizzie, just be careful that little one is pretty feisty." Kuma said then leaving the room

Despite the pacifier not been held in her mouth any more, Sakura still kept in, as it was the only thing to calm her down at the moment. The Lizzie carried Sakura over to the changing table and sat her down unzipping her sleeper and reviling her heavily wet diaper. Sakura was shocked to find that she did not feel her diaper was wet, it shocked her even more that she had wet herself in her sleep. Lizzie saw the distraught look on Sakura's face and thought of some comforting words."Don't worry about it too much ok" Lizzie said as she untapped the wet diaper and slid it from under her. Lizzie then took some baby-wipes and started cleaning Sakura with them. "Kyou and I already figured out that you're no ordinary little girl, and that something must have happened to you to make you this weak right?" Sakura made no movements to say yes or no but Lizzie could tell she was right just by looking Sakura dead in her eyes. Lizzie then smiled. "Well we'll hear your story at breakfast ok." Lizzie said taking out a fresh diaper then sliding it under Sakura's bottom, after equal amounts of baby-lotion and baby-powder were applied Lizzie taped up the diaper.

After going through the ordeal of being the diapered by yet another stranger, Sakura was dressed in pair of overalls and was taken to to kitchen where smell of freshly cooked hot cakes emanated from. Sakura noticed Kyou over by the stove cooking and one more girl who already was sitting at the table woofing down the hot cakes that was in front of her at an incredible pace, the girl looked in her late teens with short hair red hair and orange eyes." Hey Mieu stop being rude and introduce yourself." Lizzie yelled.

Mieu stopped eating long enough for look at her."Mieu." She said her name and went back to scarfing down her food.?"

Lizzie let out a long sigh."You'll have to forgive her,when Mieu gets around food, it's like her mind is somewhere else." Lizzie sat Sakura down in a high chair and placed a bib around her neck.

"Wo Pwbrwom." Sakura tried to speak but realized she still had the Pacifier in her mouth then spat it out. "It's ok, you don't have to make any special changes just for me." Sakura said waving her hands in the air.

"Non sense, you're a guest in our house Little-Sakura, an as long as you are here we will make all the changes in the world so make you feel comfortable." Kyou said sitting down a plate of steaming hot, hot cake's in front of Sakura.

"By the way where am I any way"? Sakura asked

"Your in East Border Town." Lizzie said cutting up Sakura's food

"What East Boarder Town, but that's mean's I'm on the boarder line in between the Land Of Fire and the Land Of Water. How did I get all the way here from the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Kuma brought you here." Kyou said. "You seen Kuma is a summon beast and he likes to go exploring a lot. When he did not come back home for three day's we all got worried and Mieu used her summoning jutsu to bring him back here and he had you in his arms, but we had no idea you were from the Hidden Leaf Village.''

"Yes I am, and i need t get back there and fast, my friend's must be really worried about me."

"Eat something first, you need to get your energy back, then well discuss a way on getting you home." Lizzie said.

"OK" Sakura said looking down at her food.

"Can you feed yourself or do you need help Little-Sakura?" Kyou asked in a motherly tone.

"Why dose she keep calling me that?" Sakura asked herself as she picked up the plastic fork and knife that was bought with her food."It's ok I can feel myself-" Sakura stopped when the fork slipped from her fingers and fell into the floor. Sakura's head sunk low until her forehead was lying on the tray of the high chair.

"It's ok Sakura just give it some time, I know you'll get better soon."Lizzie said trying to comfort her.

Mieu looked over at Sakura and got up from her seat and walked over to her. "How can you be so sad when you have such good food in front of you." Mieu asked in a blank tone. Before Sakura could answer Mieu shoved a fork full of hot cakes into her mouth. "Good?" Mieu asked smiling.

Sakura shook her head and it made Miue happy, it took a while for Sakura to swallow all the food that was shoved into her mouth, but when she did swallow it all she responded. "Wow these hot cake's are great Miss Kyou."

"I'm glad you like them Little-Sakura, now about your story." All three girls listened in waiting the hear the ordeal Sakura had to endure for the past three days.

* * *

Back at the hidden leaf village Shizune walked through the halls of the Hokage's building and entered a room with twin bed's next to each other. Inside the beds lied Ino and Hinata who had sleeping siense yesterday last night. "Ino, Hinata wake up." Shizune said shaking both girls until the awoke. Both girl sat up rubbing the sleep out of there eyes. "Come on girls get up I have great new." Shizune said excitedly.

"What can be so important that you'd have to wake us up so early in the morning Shizune?" Ino said grumpily.

Shizune began to grow inpatient as both girls took too much time waking up."Sakura's still alive, thats what!" Shizune yelled angrily.

Shizine's yelling and hearing Sakura was still alive made both girls alert "WHAT?" Ino and Hinata yelled at the same time then looked at each other and jumped out of bed.

"Are you serious Shizune?" Ino getting in Shizune's face.

"Where is Sakura at now? Is she hurt? Is she ok?" Hinata asked frantically.

Shizine's stepped back and cleared her throat and spoke in a firm voice." Listen up girls, first I want the both of the to keep calm for what I'm about to say." Ino and Hinata both gulped at the same time and shook their heads. Shizune then continued "The truth is that we still cannot locate Sakura, but right as we speak the Inuzuka Clan had their best searcher hound's looking for her, it's only a matter of time until Sakura is found and is back home with us."

Both Ino and Hinata held there hand together and jumped for joy apon hearing the great new's. Shizune then walked up the two girls and and placed a hand on both or their shoulders. "Why don't you two got freshen up a little bit and come back later, I'll give an update on the progress". This time Shizine said it in a more gentler voice.

"Sounds great." Ino said happily stretching.

"Ino you need to be studying, your exam is four short days away. Hinata said.

"Yeah I know but without Sakura here to instruct me I won't know if what I doing is right or wrong!"

"Then I'll help you study." Hinata said. "After all like I said, I used to take care of my little sister all the time so I should be able help you in some way.

"Thank you so much Hinata" Ino said hugging her" Let's go back to my place and take a bath first then we can get down to studying ok.

"Right." Hinata said eagerly.

* * *

Packs of dogs ran through the forest outside the hidden leaf village trying to get a lock on Sakura's scent, or the scent that carried her off. The Unizuka Clan's member's were not too far behind from their dogs as they were also searching using their strong noses to fine the scent.

"Come on pick up the slack all of you, no one resting until we find Sakura got it?" Tsume yelled. Tsunade had ordered the whole Inuzuka clan to a country wide search for Sakura. They were to inspect every city, town and village in the Land Of Fire until she was found.

"Lady Tsume." Two clan's members yelled as they appeared before her.

"What do you have to report." She asked.

"Two of our dog have picked up a scent similar to Sakura's"

"I see where is the scent coming from?" Tsume asked

"Mom it look's like the scent's coming from East Border Town" Kiba yelled from on Akamaru 's back.

"East Border Town, that way too close to the Hidden Mist Village, they might think were trying an ambush on their village if we try and send too many people their." Tsume said to her self. "Ok listen up all of you, Kiba, Hana and I will enter the boarder line, the rest of you will stay here on standby you got it!"

"Sir!" The other clan's members said loudly at the same time standing strait all the dogs gave off loud barks saying they under stood also.

"Let's go you two" Tsume ordered then riding off on there dog's backs, Hana and Kiba followed closely behind.

* * *

Back at Ino's house, Ino was quietly reading one of her text books when Hinata finally stepped out of the bathroom wearing a long bath robe that Ino had lent her. "Thank you for letting me take a bath here, it was really refreshing." Hinata using using a towel to dry her hair." So how's the studying coming along?"

Ino throw the book down in frustration. "Not too well, sure I can read to get the knowledge to take care of a child, but with out any hands on training it won't really matter." Ino said burring her face into her desk.

Hinata's face turned red. "I said I'd help you in any way Ino" Hinata said softly now shaking. "So maybe I can help this way." Hinata said as she slowly undid the bath robe. Ino had a surprised look on her face when Hinata fully took off the robe, she was wearing a pink spaghetti string shirt and a thick pure white diaper.

Ino stood up in her chair and walked over to Hinata. "Hinata what are you-?" Ino too shocked to finish her sentence.

**END OF CHAPTER.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ino stared at Hinata, in shock as words could not describe what was going through her mind at the mom met. "H-hinata what... are you... doing?" Ino tried to look away but found that she could take her eyes off Hinata who was standing in front of her wearing nothing but a shirt and a thick diaper, Ino thought Hinata looked cute but at the same time the whole thing weird-ed her out as she was trying to think of something to say to Hinata. In the end Ino walked over and embraced Hinata in a hug. "Thank you so much Hinata, for every think you're trying to do for me but I could never ask you to do this."

"No Ino you don't under stand, I'm quite use to doing this kind of stuff already."

"What do you mean use to, How so?" Ino asked.

"Well a while ago I was given a special mission to spend time with a girl who was our age and show her around the village while her mom and Lady Tsunade talked official business, she was the daughter of a wealthy person and an old friends with Lady Tsunade.

* * *

***********************Flash Back***************************

"Hinata Huyga!" Tsunade said firmly

"Y-yes Lady Tsunade, what do you need me for?" Hinata asked back to her.

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked around and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata I have a big favor to ask you, a VERY big favor."

"What is it that you need Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked timidly twiddling her thumbs.

"Hinata I have an old friend who is coming to visit the Hidden Leaf Village today and she is a very important person, with her financial help we could get the village back on track, but she has a shy daughter who has special needs."

"What kind of special needs do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked back.

Tsunade unknowingly tighten her grip on Hinata's shoulder causing her a wince in pain. "Her daughter Fuuka has a weak bladder, there for she has to wear diapers most of the time to prevent accidents."

"D-did you say diapers?" Hinata asked shockingly.

"Yes Hinata my friend adores her daughter to death and would never keep her in an environment where she is never happy."

"So what you are saying is that, if Fuuka does not like it here in the Hidden Leaf Village then her mother will not want to meet with you, am I right?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Hinata and I do understand that for a girl her age to have to wear diapers, well I can't even began it imagine the embarrassment she must go through daily." Tsunade let go of Hinata's shoulder giving her some re-leaf and walked back over to her desk. She pulled out a bag and sat it down on her desk and took out something white and puffy.

Hinata's eye's widen with fear as she stared at the item sitting on the desk in front of her, she now knew what the Hokage was going to have her do. "Lady Tsunade please don't tell me you want me to..." She looked up and looked Tsunade right in the eye.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Hinata. I want you pretend to be a girl who has to wear diapers around the clock and meet with Fuuka; if she see's another girl her age wearing diapers like her she may be more comfortable and willing to stay."

Hinata was almost at a lost of words. "But why choose me Lady Tsunade?"

"Be-side's you being the youngest of the rookie nine you are the most gentlest and under standing. Fuuka is a very shy girl like you so it should be very easy to get along with her, I would not have called you here if I thought you were not fit for the job, so will you do this?"

"Yes... Yes I will. I will complete my mission Lady Tsunade."

********************End Of Flash Back**********************

* * *

"I spent a whole week in diaper's at that time hanging out with Fuuka, and now her and her mother make trips to the Village at lease once a month for a week to talk business, so when ever she comes I must quickly get into character."

"And you've been doing this once a month for a year?" Ino asked.

"Yes Ino" Hinata replied. "That's why I don't mind doing this sort of thing for a friend. When spending time with Fuuka I had a play the role of a girl with no bladder control perfectly by wetting and sometimes messing my diaper's also."

"D-did Sakura know about this?" Ino asked.

"Why yes she did." Hinata then started to blush. "If it wasn't her changing us, it was either Fuuka's mom or my mom changing us." Hinata said her tone got lower and lower.

"But you do realize I will be treating you like a baby and doing other baby things to you also right?"

"Yes I am well aware if that Ino and I don't mind, now please let us begin."

Ino had and evil smile on her face "OK fine I'll use you as a replacement for Sakura." Ino said as she placed her hand on Hinata's diapered crotch. "But there's just one little thing," Ino snickered. "You forgot to use baby-powder on yourself, and that won't do!" Ino said as she began the pat the front of Hinata's diaper.

"I'm s-sorry about that Ino." Hinata smiled nervously wondering what she had gotten her self into.

* * *

Mean while the three Inuzuka siblings continued to run through the forest when they reached a field. "Man am I glad to finally be out of that forest, dose this mean where getting close mom?" Kiba asked.

"Yes it dose, we should reach the boarder town shortly-!" Tsume then stopped in her tracks, Akamaru and the other dog's were growling in anger.

"Hey what is it boy?" Kiba asked try to get Akamaru to calm down.

"Kiba be on guard, where surrounded!" Hana said.

Kiba looked up to see ten hidden mist ninja with their weapons drawn ready to strike. "Please were not here to fight." Tsume said calmly.

"Then what are hidden leaf village ninja doing so close to the land of water, and why are their a lot more of you guys back in the forest?" A man with a Katana asked stepping out of the crowd.

"We are from the Inuzuka clan."

Did you say the Inuzuka clan? I've heard of your clan, what business do you have here so close to our village?" The person asked.

"We are here on a mission from our Hokage, one of our kids got lost and when we followed her scent it lead towards East Boarder Town."

"A lost child you say."

"Yes she is like a granddaughter to the Hokage to out village" Kiba spoke up.

Tsume spoke again. "As you see we don't have many weapons on us to launch an attack on your village nor neither do we have any intention on doing so, Sosuke Naga the leader of the seven swords men of the mist village."

"So you know who I am?" Sosuke asked

Yes, you are Sosuke the water slicer, they say your sword can slice through water separating it, and any injury sustained on the human body by that same sword will never heal."

"Everyone stand down now!" Sosuke demanded. The other ninja lowered the weapons. "Listen up all of you to go out to the forest and keep watch on those other Inuzuka Clans men, if any one of them makes one wrong move kill all of them on sight." He said in a sadistic tone smiling evilly.

"Hey hold on a minuet what do you mean by kill!" Kiba yelled causing the mist ninja pull out the weapons and to take guard again, but Tsume slapped him

"Kiba stop it! Are you trying to get us all killed?" Tsume yelled shutting him up. "Fine we will comply with your demands, just allow us passage into the boarder town please."

Sosuke motioned for his men to stand down again as he was satisfied with Tsume's answer. "Ok fine, but as long as you don't mind as escort then?" Sosuke said.

"That will be fine sense we don't know our way around these parts anyway." Tsume said as she walked past Sosuke, Kiba and Hana followed closely behind their mother not once taking their eyes off Sosuke as they walked towards to boarder town.

"Fine we'll reach the boarder town by night fall; and I guess I don't have to tell you not to try anything you might regret later?" Sosuke said as he walked along the group.

* * *

Back in East Boarder Town Sakura had just finisher telling her story of the past three day's she spent as a toddler in diapers.

"Wow Sakura I don't really know what to say." Lizzy said. "First your age was regressed by ten years, then you volunteer to be treated like a baby to help your friend, you were nearly killed trying to help a little girl get off a broken elevator, and to make matters worse your body seems to be getting weaker."

"I know, I don't think can walk right now, and now... now." Sakura's voice was beginning to crack. "I can barely hold stuff with my arms... what's going to happen to me?"

"Kyou walked over to Sakura and placed the girl in her arms."Don't worry Little-Sakura, Lizzy, Mieu and myself are all here for you so theirs no need to be scared ok, I promise you every thing will be ok and you'll get better in no time."

"I don't think she's scared Kyou." Lizzy said. "I think Sakura's more frustrated more then anything, to suddenly have your most basic abilities as walking and griping taken away from you."

"Wet." Mieu said out of the blue.

"Mieu what are you talking about." Kyou asked when she felt Sakura trembling in her arms, the expression on her face was that she had just wet her self and could not do anything to stop it.

"I guess we could add bladder control to the list also." Lizzy said.

"Instead of counting her symptoms why don't you change the little brat already?" A voice came from across the room.

All the girls turned their heads to see and older looking woman standing at the door way. "To think you girls are still running this dump you call a nursery?" The woman said.

"Futaba how dare you call our parents nursery a dump?" Kyou asked. "Back when mom and dad were still alive we all use to help out taking care of all the little kids and enjoyed ourselves."

"In the blink of an eye Futaba was standing in front of Kyou and keeled down to eye level in front of Sakura.

Sakura was shocked"_ She's fast; I didn't even see her move!"_

"My, my well aren't you a little cutie, want auntie to change you?" Futaba reached out to touch Sakura.

Futaba's present's in front of Sakura was like a snake wrapped around her whole entire body. Sakura looked into Futaba's darkness colored eyes as her chest and lungs were beginning to close up on her, Sakura began to sweat and was breathing heavily trying to get what little air she could.

"Sakura don't look into her eyes!" Kyou yelled snapping Sakura out of her trance.

Sakura looked up to see Lizzy holding a kunai knife up to Futaba's neck from behind. "Futaba if you so much as touch that girl, I'll kill you." Lizzy said in a threatening tone.

Futaba gave off a evil smirk. "So you're really defending that leaf village girl, even though their the one's responsible for the deaths of our parents?" Futaba quickly turned around and smacked Lizzy with five chakra whips that extended from her fingernails.

"No Lizzy are you ok?" Kyou yelled.

"KUMA!" Mieu yelled, Kuma seem to appear out of no where landing in front of Mieu, Mieu jumped on his back and made some hand sign's and pressed her hand's against Kuma's back "Summoning ninja arte's, razor claw jutsu." Razor sharp claws emerged from Kuma's paw's and lunged at Futaba but missed.

Mieu was kicked off of Kuma's back and was about to slam into a wall with great force but was caught by Lizzy. Taking their eyes off of Futaba she was standing behind Kyou and Sakura ready to strike. With out making any hand Signs "Ninja arte's, Photon wave." Kyou said.

"AHHHHHH!" Futaba screamed as a huge wave of light struck her sending her flying into a wall.

"Please big sister stop, I don't want to fight you anymore." Kyou pleaded.

"Save your breath Kyou!" Lizzy yelled. "Theirs no talking to her anymore we fight!"Lizzy yelled making hand sign's. "Ninja Art's, diamond shower" Diamond's appeared out of know where and were being shot at Futaba, Futaba then used her Chakra whip's to grab Kuma by his neck and use him as a shield, but before any of the diamonds could hit Kuma Lizzy stop her jutsu. "Futaba your a coward stop hiding behind people and fight!"

"Sorry but three on one isn't fair, and plus I'm not the one you should be worrying about. " Futaba said pointing at Mieu who was still passed out with a wet spot on her crotch. "I guess Mieu still having those accidents Huh?"

"Yeah no thanks to you, undo you jutsu on her now!" Lizzy hissed.

"You might want to change that one also she stink's to high heavens." Futaba said pointing at Sakura who was still in shock.

"Futaba please, how would mom and dad think if that knew we were fighting like this?" Kyou asked.

"Mom and dad would still be alive if they did not let then die at the hands if that man. I'll be back!" Futaba said throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was later in the afternoon in East boarder Town; Kyou left Mieu's room and walked out into the hall to find Lizzy sitting a chair while giving Sakura a bottle who was resting in her lap. "So How is she Lizzy?" Kyou asked.

"Don't worry, Sakura is just a little shook-en up right now, that why I put something in her bottle to help calm her down after I changed messy her diaper." Lizzy said.

"Futaba must have really scared her then." Kyou said as she patted Sakura on the head. "Even after she left Sakura was still hyperventilating."

"I know it took us a while to get her to breath normally again." Lizzy said looking at the sleeping girl in her lap."How's Mieu doing, is she ok? Futaba did kick her pretty hard. "

Kyou giggled to the question. "Trust me she's doing fine, after I took off her wet clothes and put her in her sleeping clothes and a diaper I heard she stomach rumbling and she kept saying second's please over and over again".

"Well you had it easy this time! The last time I had to dress Mieu in her sleep she took my arm as an ice pop and began to lick it, when I pulled away from her she pulls me back and bites me."

"Wow I did now know Mieu did such things in her sleep, I had better be more careful next time not to get bitten next time." Kyou said in a teasing tone. "Lizzy please do me a favor and watch the house for me while I go to the store ok, knowing Mieu she will be hungry when she wakes up tonight so I'm going to cook plenty of food."

"Wait Kyou you can't go!" Lizzy tried to stop her." Futaba seen really mad this time, what will happened it she catches you alone?"

"Lizzy you that if I did not have Little-Sakura in my arm's we would be burying our older sister right now." Kyou said clenching her fist. "I'm sorry even though I swore on mom and dad's grave that I would use my jutsu to help people, I nearly killed Futaba today."

"Don't say it like that Kyou!" Lizzy yelled. "Ever sense Futaba left, keeping the nursery running has become a hard task do to, but not once did you ever give up, because of your healing and light style jutsu you were able to heal anyone who ever got injured and kept me and Mieu out of harm's way. I know the real reason you hit Futaba with your photon wave jutsu was to protect Sakura, so stop beating your self up over this."

"I'm sorry Lizzy your right, I just wish we could all be a family again and not have to fight like this all the time."

"Futaba has to come back on her own, we can't force her to come back if she dose not want to, anyway Kyou if your going shopping you had better go now before it gets dark."

"Yes you're right Lizzy; I'll be back in an hour and if Mieu wakes if before I get back make sure she changes out of her wet diaper ok." Kyou grabbed her purse and walked out the door. "

"You know it's rude to ease-drop little one!" Lizzy was talking to Sakura who was pretending to be asleep in her arms.

"Wow you knew I was awoke?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I take care of little kids for a living so I can easily tell the difference from a sleeping child and a child just lying down with it's eye's closed." Lizzy shifted Sakura up strait so she was sitting up. "So what all did you hear?" Lizzy asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing just that Mieu is dangerous when she is sleeping, don't put me in the same bed with her or I might get eaten myself!" Sakura said in a retort.

This caused Lizzy to start laughing. "OK you've got a point their."

"So why dose Futaba hate the Hidden leaf village so much?" Sakura asked getting serious. "What did she mean by it was the leaf village's fault that your parents were killed?"

"Don't worry it dose not concern you, it's really no ones fault, after all Mieu was still a baby when our parents died, and sense she's older that you, you weren't even born yet."

"What did Futaba do to Mieu in the past that makes her have accidents like she did earlier?"

Lizzy decided to answer Sakura's question with another question. "What did you feel when you looked into Futaba's eyes Sakura?"

"When our eyes met, it felt like she was looking around in my brain telling me to stop breathing."

"What you felt was the effect of Futaba's dojutsu." (Eye Jutsu like the Sharingan and Byakugan) "Its called Mind Hack, once you make direct eye contact with her she can enter you mind and induce mind over matter, meaning that she can make your mind think you have a broken arm and you will surly fell the pain as of you really did break it."

"What a horrible jutsu, and she used that same Jutsu on Mieu when she was younger?" Sakura asked shaking in anger.

Lizzy felt Sakura trembling and tried to calm her down. "Wow Sakura you sure like to worry about other people's problems instead of worrying about your own. Mieu only wets herself in her sleep if she sleeps for more then two hours at a time and enters the second rim of sleep, but as long as she gets three extra large meals a day I don't think she cares if she does wet her self in her sleep. When Kyou and I first explained to Mieu that she had to wear diapers to bed for now on she did not even protest against it, and when she wakes up in the morning to the smell of food she would stay in wet diaper until she finishes eating."

"Wow I'd hate to see what Mieu would do if Futaba took away her love of food with her Mind Hack." Sakura said jokingly.

"That would be a total disaster." Lizzy said laughing back.

* * *

Back at the Hidden Leaf Village Ino walked into her room to find Hinata sleeping soundly on her bed, Ino looked at Hinata cutely as Hinata snored softly shifting her body to a comfortable position. Hinata was lying on her back and her belly button and diaper fully exposed for the world to see if they were not in Ino's house. "I guess you're over due for a small nap after everything I put you through today huh Hinata?" Ino reached over and gently pulled down Hinata's shirt covering up her exposed belly button then placing a fluffy purple blanket over the sleeping girl making sure she world not catch a cold. Ino sat next to Hinata thinking about the event that went on today.

…...Flash Back...

Hinata was lying across Ino's lap drinking a bottle full of cool milk strawberry milk which she had difficulties drinking from. Ino smiled in amusement as Hinata turned red in the face as she tried with all her might just to try and get just a little milk to squirt out of the bottle and into her mouth.

Hinata finally gave up and took her mouth off the nipple of the bottle; Ino took the Bottle away from Hinata's mouth and sat it down besides her. "What's wrong Hinata? Ino asked.

"I sorry Ino but I just can't do this!" Hinata said in defeat.

"What don't tell me you're giving up already Hinata?" Ino asked." The bottle is still full, you didn't even drink anything!"

Hinata sat herself up and looked away. "I know I said I'd help you in all, but drinking from a bottle is just something I can't do really good, maybe we should try feeding instead."

"No way that's not happening Hinata!" Ino said forcing Hinata back down on her lap and shoving the bottle back into her mouth. "It's like I told Sakura yesterday babies don't get to make the dissensions that the mommy's make." Ino pressed the bottle against the gums of Hinata's mouth making sure she could not use her tongue to spit it out. "Keep trying I know you can do it" Ino urged." If you try and get too greedy by taking too much you won't get any of the milk at all all so just try a drink from it slowly." Hinata was eventually able to suck on the nipple of the bottle where the liquid was able to flow into her mouth, she was happy when that first drip of milk splashed against her tongue and was able to go down her throat, she continued to drink from the bottle until it was empty.

"You know Ino, I think Sakura would scold you she knew you were being so forceful." Hinata said.

"Sorry about that, but because I was so forceful you were able to finally drink from the bottle right?"

"No Ino, I don't think that logic would work on your exam" Hinata said flatly. "Ok Ino now why don't you try some forms of comforting or soothing methods, if I were a baby I would be a little fussy right now so do something that would calm me down."

Do something that would sooth you? I think I can do that!" Ino embraced Hinata in what looked like to be another one her hugs but Ino was rubbing Hinata's back until she let out a small burp." Good girl. Good girl" Ino rubbed Hinata on top of her head. Hinata lied back down, on her back once again resting her head on top of Ino's lap. Ino let her hand trail down to Hinata's diaper and began to genitally rub the front. "How about a diaper change I think you need one now?" Ino asked.

"N-no I'm not wet yet." Hinata was enjoying the sensation of being rubbed through her diaper; words could not describe how good it felt to her to have the inner part of the diaper rubbing against her most sensitive area.

"Ino then let her hand trail down again this time rubbing Hinata's thighs."Wow Hinata your skin is so soft and silky smooth, how do you get it this smooth, it's almost as smooth as your diaper." Ino bought her hand back up to Hinata's diaper.

Hinata began to breathe hard trying her best not to make any weird sounds. "I-it's a special soap my mom makes using different herb's that's good for the skin, maybe ask her to make s-some f-for y-you!"

"Hey Hinata are you ok, why are talking like that?" Ino asked getting worried.

"It's your hand Ino, I don't think you noticed but you've rubbing me in that same spot for a while now and... Ahhhhhhh!" Hinata voiced echoed all the way through the house.

"Oh my god, I'm as so sorry Hinata!" Ino now facing the other way blushing beating herself up mentally for what she had just done to Hinata.

"I-it's ok Ino, it really was not that bad" Hinata was also facing the opposite direction.

There was a long award moment of silence and both girls were thinking of ways to break it. "I guess you really do need to be changed now don't you?"

Hinata turned around and faced Ino "Just a sec." Ino herd a small hissing sound and looked down to see Hinata's diaper began to discolor in the front."

"Mommy I'm wet." Hinata said cutely trying to break the ice between the two.

Ino grabbed Hinata's diaper bag and pull out the supplies needed for changing. Hinata was rolled on her side so Ino could lay out the changing mat and then was rolled back over onto her back. Ino untapped

Hinata's wet diaper and slip it from under Hinata's bottom. Ino started off my by using some baby-wipes to clean Hinata privet area but the wet sensation caused Hinata to give off a loud yelp.

"You're a little sensitive right there aren't you?" Ino asked nervously.

Hinata shook her head with out saying a word. I'll be gentle then." Ino said she went back to work cleaning Hinata. In a matter of moments Ino had just finished Powdering Hinata's diaper area and was tapping up the last tab of her diaper making sure it was nice and tight.

"Thank you so much Ino." Hinata Said Happily.

"It was no Problem at all Hinata. Why don't you take a little nap and I'll get started on dinner."

"That sound's great." Hinata gave off a small yawn and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

…...End of Flash Back...

* * *

Back in East Boarder Town Kyou returned home from shopping, apron approaching the door she noticed all the lights were off in her house. Kyou slowly opened the door to find the house a complete wreck; it looked as if a battle took place in side. Kyou dropped all the bags and ran through the house looking for her sisters and Sakura, when Kyou reached the nursery room she Lizzy lying on the ground badly injured.

"Oh no Lizzy, what happened?" Kyou ran to her sister and used her medical ninjutsu to heal her injuries. "Lizzy please tell me what happened here, and where are Mieu and Sakura."

"It's was Futaba!" Lizzy said slowly. "Mieu wetting her self in her sleep was just a diversion to stop us from seeing that Futaba has been able control Mieu this whole time using her Hack Eye."

"W-what do you mean, where's Mieu, where's Sakura?" Kyou asked frantically.

"When Mieu woke up she had a strange look in her eye like she was in a trance, she ordered Kuma to attack me, than Futaba walked off with Sakura."

"Oh no Sakura!" Kyou ran outside screaming Sakura's name hopping she could hear some small sound that would lead her to Sakura

"Excuse me that name you're yelling, is it a small girl with pink hair?"Kyou looked at the women standing in front of her. "My name is Tsume and I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village and we have been looking for her."

"I so sorry" Kyou said falling to her knees. "My older sister just kidnapped her and I don't know where she is."

**Authors Notes: I add a little fen service to this chapter but I won't be doing it a lot for this story. I'm trying my best to keep this story pure AB theme and keep any fan service to as low as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura moaned softly as she woke up from her forced sleep. When Futaba had kidnapped her, she had looked Futaba dead in the eye and fell under the influence of her hack eye and passed out. Sakura slowly sat up and took a look around, the room she was in was pitch black as she could not even see her own hand in front of her face.

"_Where the heck am I_?" Sakura asked her self. Her thought's were soon interrupted when she felt some cotton like materiel wrapped around her small hands, she was wearing a pair of thick mittens and her hands were pressed together inside them. Sakura would have used her teeth to remove the mittens, but she had a pacifier in her mouth. She tried to spit it out but it wouldn't budge. "Mmm! Mmph!"Sakura tried to scream as she lifted her hands to her mouth and she tried to pry it out but with her hands covered her attempts ended in failure.

The room suddenly lit up blinding Sakura as her eye's had already grown accustom to the dark. "What's is this? Where am I? She thought desperately as she struggled to remove the pacifier. Where did these things come from! And why won't they come off?" Futaba was taunting Sakura reading her like an open book, reciting everything a person would think in a situation like this.

Because of the light's being on, Sakura was able to see what she was wearing. The mittens she had on were bright pink and tied around her wrists with pink ribbons. She was also wearing a pink onsie covered with plush kitties and a pair of matching booties on her feet. Sakura then noticed she had huge bulge around her stomach and realized she was wearing a diaper much thicker than the one she was wearing before.

Looking away from the clothes she was wearing Sakura took a look around the room she was in, it was actually another nursery, and she wad trapped in a cage like crib, there where wooden bars all around her. "Oh my, looks like my little baby's awake." Sakura whimpered as Futaba approached the crib and looked down at her through the bars. "Did my wittle baby have a nice nappie time?" Futabt taunted Sakura again, this time by pulling and pinching her cheeks until they turned red. "Aww, what's wrong baby?" Futaba asked in a mocking worry tone. " You don't like your new room?" She grinned at Sakura. "Or are you just surprised to see me again, which one?" Futaba let down the bars on top and on the side or the crib, Sakura backed up against the other side of the crib but Futaba snatched her out of the crib and held up up be the collar of the onsie choking her. "You know I had planed on using my hack eye on you to make you tell me all the little secrets about your village and your Hokage since your her student and all, but you look so cute" Futaba grabbed Sakura's cheek again pulling it, making Sakura moan louder in pain. "I thought that I'd have a little fun with you first."

"Mmph! Mmuff!" Sakura moaned louder as she struggled against Futaba's grip.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Futaba asked, releasing Sakura's cheek. "You know I can't understand you with your pacifier in your mouth." Futaba did some hand sign's and easily plucked to pacifier from Sakura's mouth. This came as a relief to Sakura as she took a second to catch her breath. "Well, go on baby, what do you have to say?"

Sakura glared her her and spoke. "Bitch!"

Futaba just let out an evil laugh. "Wow, now that was a surprise." Futaba watched as Sakura was glaring at her. "I did not think you were capable of using such language, what a bad little girl, I think we need to wash that filthy mouth out of yours." Futaba reached in her pocket and took out a clear colored gel tablet. "Open up!" Futaba said in a demanding tone. Sakura ketp both her lips and teeth shut fearing what that pill could do to her. Futaba reached out and a applied pressure on Sakura's arm. "Listen you can either let me put this in your mouth or I can make you scream out, and you'll really be sorry then." Futaba said, but no matter how much she squeezed Sakura's arm, even to the point of hearing small cracking sound's coming from the bone, Sakura did not once scream. Futaba ended up pinching Sakura's nose blocking her only way of breathing since she did not want to open her mouth at the moment. Sakura held her breath for as long as possible but finally released when she could no longer hold her breath, Futaba quickly shoved the pill into her mouth and also put the pacifier back in.

This pill inside Sakura's mouth quickly begin to fizz and turn into soap tasting suds. Futaba dropped Sakura letting her hit the floor and watched as the girl squirmed around on the floor trying to spit out the pill, but the pacifier was stuck in her mouth again. The taste was too horrible as Sakura vomited in her mouth, but with no where for it to go Sakura was forced to try and swallow it, but the soapy fizz combined with the vomit was too much as she vomited in her mouth again.

Not wanting her to drown in her own Vomit Futaba removed the pacifier allowing Sakura to release the throw-up from her mouth. Sakura was laid out of the floor drained of any energy she had, not even able to sit up on her own.

With that Futaba reached down and lifted Sakura, gripping the girl tightly under her arms as Futaba carried Sakura across the room and sat her down into a highchair. She quickly locked the tray table into place over Sakura's arms, pinning them at her sides and pulled a thick strap across her legs rendering her completely immobile. "Here we go." Futaba said happily as Sakura tried to struggle against her restraints with the little energy she had left. Futaba then sat down a large bowl filled with as greenish-yellow mush and a spoon. "That's right." She said, placing the items on the tray in front of Sakura. "A nice yummy meal is just what a bad baby needs to become good girl."

Futaba scooped up some of the mush and inserted into Sakura's mouth. It's was the most horrible thing she has ever tasted in her whole life, her toung went numb as she was forced to swallowed it. After the fifth spoonful Sakura sick to her stomach wishing Futaba would just kill her if she was going to. "So how about we make a little deal, this can all be over if we talk about your village secrets, maybe then I'll feed you something more decent." Futaba told her. "Or maybe we could talk about that big breasted boozer slug tramp of a Hokage you have as a teacher.

Futaba's word enraged Sakura as life was coming back to her, Sakura spat the mush in Futaba's face. "You!" Sakura growled glaring at Futaba with fierce eyes. "Don't you ever bad mouth my master!" She yelled.

"Why you little-" Futaba glaired back at Sakura, as she rose her hand to strike her.

"Come on I'm ready for what ever you have dished out for me." Sakura said. "This is nothing compared to the training my master put me through cha, so bring it on"

With all her might Futaba slapped Sakura across her face knocking the high chair over in the process. Futaba walked over and undid all of the restraints to the highchair and picked Sakura up by her hair and dragged her over to a chair. Futaba sat down first and sat Sakura down accorss her lap and undid her onsie and untapped her diaper. "You want to be that way fine then, lets play hard hard ball with your soft behind." Futaba yelled.

Sakura knew what was going to happen to her next and feared she had gone too far when she could defend her self. Futaba took out a wooden paddle and gripped it hard.

"I hope you're comfortable?" Futaba's said in a motherly tone, it made Sakura shiver.

_"What kind of question is that?"_ thought Sakura, but the paddle came down hard without warning echoing throughout the entire room. "Ahhhhh!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura Struggled to get free but with Futaba being much older and stronger then her, Sakura could go nowhere anytime soon. " You had better get use to it, this is only the beginning." Futaba said as she delivered another five echoing smack's to Sakura's back side.

"How *SMACK*!, Many *SMACK*!, Swats *SMACK!*, will it take *SMACK*, to break you! SMACK!, SWAT!, SMACK!" Futaba delivered three of the most powerful-est swats to Sakura's back side imaginable as she let more screams, her butt cheek were crimson red, her whole body was trembling from the pain, her vision going blurry from the pain hoping her would pass out from it.

"Why are you doing this Futaba? Is it all for revenge?" She asked

"Shut up!" Futaba yelled as she smacked Sakura again with the paddle. Just *SMACK!*, Shut *SMACK!*, up *SMACK!*.

Sakura did not scream this time after the last few smacks. "Revenge is not the way Futaba, it will only bring on more pain, so please forget about it, forget about your revenge!" Sakura pleaded in tears not because of the spankings but because she felt sorry for Futaba.

Futaba snatched Sakura be the back of her shirt and and held her face to face. "What do you know, how would know how I feel!" She threw Sakura to the ground.

Sakura faced her and spoke. "Because the boy I love, the boy I was willing to give up everything for, left me for his revenge and joined up with a psychopath who steal's little boy's bodies, so please sto-."

Sakura was interrupted when Futaba shoved the pacifier back into Sakura's mouth, she then took out a blue pill and incerted in into her rectum, then re-tapped her diaper and her onsie. Sakura was then taken back to the crib and and ploped on her stomach, Futaba reached on the side of the crib and took out a couple of straps using them to bind Sakura down by her hands and feet making unable to move around. Sakura stuggled to free her self but her energy soon faded again.

"Struggle all you want, it's just going to make that pill work faster." Sakura soon knew what Futaba was talking about as the pill soon took it's effect. Sakura's stomach began to cramp up on her, it felt like her insides were liquifying and getting ready to come out in a way that made Sakura plead to be let free. The cramps in her stomach was getting worse by the minuet as Sakura could no longer take the pain, so she pushed with all her might turning red in the face, she let out a wet fart and filled her diaper with liquid poop that shot out her butt, she could feel the mess dripping down her legs.

Futaba reached down and pressed down on the diaper spreading the mess around on Sakura's butt, Sakura moaned in discussed as she wanted to be cleaned, but that not what Futaba had in mind, she then rose the bars to the crib on and waved goodbye to Sakura as she walked to thee door.

"Mmph! Mmuff! Mmph! Mmuff!" Sakura screamed through the pacifier begging Futaba not to leave her like this state all night, but the light's were turned off and the door was shut.

* * *

Back at the hidden leaf village Tsunade was trying to relax by sipping on nice warm a cup a sake when her sake cup cracked in the middle, Tsunade's eye's went wide as she could feel that her student was suffering and felt helpless just sitting their behind her desk.

Shizune walked into the room with some documents needing to be approved of when she saw the looks on Tsunade's face. "Lady Tsunade what's wrong?"

"It's Sakura, I think she's in grave danger right now!" Tsunade shot up and and made a dash to the door but was grabbed by Shuzune.

"Lady Tsunade please calm down!" Shizune trying to stop Tsunade. " We don't know where Sakura even is yet, you can't just go rushing out their."

Tsunade grabbed Shizune be her shirt and trusted her against the wall "How do you expect to sit here knowing Sakura's suffering right now!" Tsunade yelled.

"Lady I apologize in advance for my miss-proper conduct and willing to accept any punishment fit for my crime." With that said Shizune slapped Tsunade in her face, the slap loud enough to echo across the room. "Isn't that what you have me for Lady Tsunade? I made a vol to serve and follow you where ever you went, and to be used how ever you see fit!" Shizune yelled. "You are the Hokage it is you swarm duty to protect this village from danger, but you can't do that if you go wandering off to aimlessly."

Shizune's words hit harder that her slappes but Tsunade finally got the message. Tsunade finally regained her composure. "Shizune when I receive an update letter from the Inzuka clan you, Ino and Hinata are to provide backup if needed understand?"

"Yes my-lady!" Shizine said giving her a firm solute.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: I know it's been over three months since I last updated this story sorry about that, I just had to get those other ideas for my stories out of my head first. So please enjoy this Latest Chapter of Sakura's Little break and please review.**

* * *

It was another dreadful morning; Sakura had woken up feeling disoriented and horrible at the same time. Her arm's and legs ached from the straps binding her down to the bed and her inner thighs ached the most because of the thick diaper she was wearing forced her legs apart.

It had been three days sense Futaba had kidnapped Sakura and held her hostage trying to get information from the hidden leaf village out of her, but Sakura was too stubborn and would not say anything despite the three days of torture she went through.

Futaba tried using her Hack Eye on Sakura to force the information out of her, but thanks to Sakura's strong will and the love for her village and master, Futaba's hack eyes was useless against Sakura. Futaba did not stop with just her hack eye, she tried spanking Sakura with the paddle again many times until her bottom side was bruised and battered, Futaba even tried force feeding Sakura horrible tasting food's that made her sick just by smelling it, and last she left Sakura to sit in a dirty diaper for hours on end and Sakura ending up having a nasty rash on her back side because of that. Futaba only made Sakura's rash worse by substituting baby powder for salt, pepper or itching powder making her go through more pain but Sakura still would not give in.

The whole three days Sakura was held captive she did not leave the room she was in. She was left in the dark and Futaba kept her strapped down inside the crib until she was ready to interrogate her again. Sakura was not allowed to talk and had a pacifier stuck to her mouth thanks to Futaba's jutsu. The only time Futaba took the pacifier out was to feed her, but if Sakura were to speak when not being asked to she would be punished severely. At that point Sakura though she was really going to die, she was getting close to her breaking point and though of provoking Futaba enough to want to kill her, but she remembered Naruto's words on never giving up and stuck through to survival.

Futaba was sitting in a room in a real frustrated mood. "It's been day's sense I brought that brat here and she still has not spoken one word about her village secrets." She slammed her fist on the table next to her destroying it. "What...what will it take for me to break her?" Futaba then started thinking about what Sakura said about vengeances and that it's not the way and only leads to more pain. Futaba was disgusted with her self for letting Sakura's word get to her but at the same time she was actually starting to have regrets about every she's done up until now, she knew her parents would not condone the methods she used on her youngest sister and a little girl, Futaba was confused and did not know what she should do any more.

Futaba got up and walked back to the nursery where Sakura was being kept, she opened the door and turned on the lights and smelled a horrible oder coming from the crib. Sakura felt Futaba's presents and opened her eyes and was blinded by the light. "I see you're not cursing me through the pacifier today; does that mean you're ready to talk?" Sakura gave Futaba a sickly look and did not raise her head. Futaba noticed that Sakura's eyes were red; her skin was pale and she and saw some discolored moisture around her mouth, this made her worry. "Hey are you ok... Hey!" Futaba yelled, but she got no response. Getting more worried, Futaba made some hand sighs and released the pacifier from Sakura's mouth, instantly Sakura released some vomit mixed with her own blood and threw up all over her self and the crib. "Shit!" Futaba hurriedly undid the arm and leg restraints on Sakura. Futaba lifted Sakura in her arms and rushed her over to the changing table and sat her down. Futaba felt the top of Sakura's forehead and placed her index and middle finger on Sakura's wrist. "Damn it you have a high fever and your pulse is low, what's...No don't tell me you-!" Futaba quickly untapped Sakura's diaper reviling nothing but watery stood and blood, there were traces of blood coming from both ends.

Sakura began breathing harder like she was gasping for air, her pulse and now her heart rate was rapidly slowing down. Futaba quickly reached under the changing table and pulled out a tin box with a red cross in the front. She took out a syringe and a bottle filled with a yellow colored liquid. Futaba stuck the needle into the bottle and pulled back the injector. Once the syringe was full Futaba rapped a rubber band around Sakura's arm purposely cutting off circulation, Futaba began tapping Sakura's wrist until the vain was visible, and Futaba then stuck the needle through the vain and injected the liquid into her body. After a few minuets' Sakura was breathing normally, her pulse and heart rate were beginning to stabilize. Futaba took a deep breath and whipped the sweat off her forehead and took another deep breath to calm her self down, she backed into the wall behind her and slid down on the floor. After a few minuets Futaba went on about changing Sakura into a fresh diaper using anti rash cream and baby powder, she then took Sakura into another room and laid her down on the bed and covered her up with many sheets to keep her warm.

* * *

Sakura woke up a few hours later, she gave off soft moans as her head was ringing, she could barely move because of one being restrained in a crib for three day's strait and two the medicine running through her veins. "What happened to me...?" She said softly. Sakura's suddenly broke her concentration when she heard foot steps. The door opened and Futaba walked through carrying a bottle, the two just stared each other down. "You can just kill me now..." Sakura spoke weakly "I won't tell you anything about my master of my village." Sakura began coughing violently.

"Shut up I don't remembering giving you permission to speak, you almost died just now and your body is extremely weak right now." Futaba yelled.

"What happened to me?" Sakura demanded.

"You caught a virus that is common around here called the noll virus, its a deadly illness that forces the body to expel blood through means of throwing up, peeing or pooping, for kids around your age it's epically easy to contract."

"Well whose fault is that?" Sakura asked smartly. "If you'd kelp a better eye on me instead of using child abuse on me just to get some information out of me you could have probably prevented me from getting sick in the first place."

"Shut up!" Futaba yelled again. "You obviously still don't know the position your in, I'm still holding you hostage, and I can kill you at any given moment if I wanted to." Futaba paused catching her breath then spoke again. "I don't have to take this crap from a smart ass little girl like you, I gave you the vaccine so you should be fine now, so what's to stop from leaving you locked up in this room for another three days when you can't move or do anything on your own, you're just like a newborn who needs everything done for them!"

Sakura glared at Futaba, and Futaba glared back at her. "Will you then, will you really leave me like this?" Sakura taunted." You won't, I can see it in your eyes." She smiled. "You really didn't want things to turn out the way they did. I can tell you're not really a bad person, you're just someone who is consumed by hatred and it's clouding your judgment, am I right?"

Futaba facial expressions soften up. "Don't push your luck you little brat." Futaba picked up Sakura and laid the girl across her lap, Futaba took the bottle she had and inserted the nipple into Sakura's mouth. Sakura was reluctant to drink from the bottle expecting to taste something horrible, but Futaba squeezed the bottle allowing some of the liquid to fall on Sakura's tongue, to her surprise the liquid tasted sweet and it was nice and cool. "Your body need nutrients right now, this stuff I'm bottle feeding you is going to help you get better quicker so drink up and don't give me any lip." Futaba demanded.

Sakura shook her head through the bottle and continued to drink. "Wank wu." She said softly through the bottle and closed her eyes and began to relax. Futaba blushed at that and turned her head away.

* * *

Ino, Hinata and Shizune's group had met up with the Inuzuka clan in just a day after Sakura was kidnapped; they were all shock to hear the bad news and began the search for her. Shizune immediately sent a carrier pigeon to Tsunade giving her an update on what was going on in East boarder town and a reply was sent back telling them to keep searching. Sosuke on the other hand was not too thrilled about more leaf village ninja showing up so close to the village hidden in the mist, he was starting to think that looking for Sakura could be a diversion while the leaf village launched a surprise attack on the village hidden in the mist. Sosuke reported what was going on to the Mizokage and was quickly sent word telling him how to handle the situation. The MizoKage's orders where to only let three leaf village ninja stay in East Boarder Town and send the other ninja back to their own village or wage war in between nations. In the end there was an agreement made that Ino, Hinata and Kiba world stay and Sosuke would look after them. Kyou and Lizzy offered to house the three teen ninja while they were still searching for Sakura.

A cold and wet nose was sniffing the ground, it belonged to Akamaru, and the large dog let out a whimper of defeat and sunk his head. "It ok boy, we'll try some other area ok." Kiba reassured giving Akamaru and scratch behind the ears.

"Did Akamaru find anything Kiba?" A meek voice asked.

"Sorry, no such luck Hinata?" Kiba said looking up at his teammate and sighing.

"Well you tried your best Kiba, that's all we can do at the moment." Hinata said sadly.

Kiba saw Hinata's sad expression and placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Cheer up Hinata we'll find Sakura I promise". Kiba said.

"Thank you so much Kiba, with you and Akamaru here I know we'll find her." Hinata said.

Later that night Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Lizzy, Kyou and Sosuke were eating a wonderful meal that Kyou had spent many hours' preparing. There was and silent atmosphere at the dinner table everyone was silent, the only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of silverware clinking against the glass plates they ate off of. Sosuke was the first person to strike up an unwanted conversation.

"So tell me about your sister Futaba who kidnapped this so called little girl, what is she like, what kind of jutsu does she use, and how powerful she?" The room was still silent Kyou nor did Lizzy wanted to answer him so they both remained quiet which made Sosuke mad. "Well aren't you going to answer me?" Sosuke asked getting inpatient.

"Futaba is our sister and our problem, it doesn't concern you." Lizzy said.

"What was that?" Sosuke stood up getting into a fighting pose. "I asked you a question and you damn sure better answer me right now before I-"

"Before you what?" Lizzy sneered. "This is a family matter and we can handle this on our own!"

"No it's not, I'm afraid you're wrong about that." Hinata said.

"Sakura is from our village and she was kidnapped by someone from your family, so this is our problem now." Ino said.

"I know!" Lizzy yelled. "I'm sorry that couldn't protect her, I wasn't strong enough, but your not the only one's who lost someone, Futaba still has Mieu, our little sister and she is still being controlled by Futaba's hack eye."

"Please understand we know what our sister did was wrong, she crossed the line this time and we know that she must pay for her crimes and we plan on making sure that happens, but Futaba's hack eye is really dangerous, once you're caught in it theirs no escape." Kyou said. "Fortunately Lizzy nor my self can be affected by Futaba's hack eye so that's why we must be the ones to stop her.

"Even without the use of her hack eye Futaba still had the strength of a jonin level ninja, her Jutsu are really powerful and kids such as your selves stand no change against her." Lizzy added.

"Well we'll just have to see about that." Sosuke said."If she is as powerful as you say then I'd like to test her strength."

"Shut up you bastard this isn't a game, lives are at stake here!" Lizzy yelled at Sosuke.

"What you want to make something of it!" He taunted.

Lizzy jumped over the table and lunged at Sosuke with a Kunai at hand, Sosuke stopped the blade with his steel plated gloves and counted by swing his foot in the air attempting to kick Lizzy, she jumped back avoiding the kick and threw the Kunai at Sosuke, he blocked it with his own Kunai and ran at Lizzy swinging the Kunai wildly missing it's target with every swing. Lizzy came in close and head butted Sosuke in the face and delivered a powerful kick to his face. Sosuke wiped the blood off his lip like nothing was wrong, Lizzy prepared to use one of her Jutsu but Sosuke reached out and grabbed Lizzy by the throat and threw her across the room knocking over the dinner table. Lizzy quickly got to her feet was about to run at Sosuke again when she was stopped and held down by Ino and Hinata, Sosuke was being blocked by Kiba and Kyou.

"That's enough from both of you, stop it now!" Kyou Shouted. Sosuke tried to push his way past Kyou and Kiba but was blinded by a bright light and found himself on the ground a few seconds later thank to an unknown power Kyou just used. "Mr. Sosuke right? I appreciate you wanting to help us, but if you ever lay a hand on my sister again you will be sorry understand!" She threatened. Kyou then walked back over to Lizzy while she was still held by Hinata and Ino and slapped her across the face. "Lizzy don't ever make me have to use force on you again understand?" Kyou asked. Lizzy looked into her sister eyes, she just nodded without saying a word. Afterwards Kyou left the room.

* * *

Futaba was back in the nursery where Sakura was being kept, Sakura was currently sleeping soundly in the crib again but this time there were no bars surrounding her and there were no restraints holding her down. Futaba stood over the crib looking down at Sakura still thinking about what she said to her earlier. Futaba was still questioning herself and what she was doing. Her thoughts were soon broke when she felt someone's presents standing right behind her. She turned around and greeted the person.

"Welcome back did you have any problems?" Futaba asked the person standing behind her.

"Yeah, do you know that your sister bites people in her sleep?" The person asked nursing the bite mark on her arm.

"Sorry Shana I though I warned you about that." Futaba laughed at the girl.

The girl Shana looked no older than fourteen years old; she had long black hair that went down pass her shoulders and had brown eyes. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees and wore a purple ninja's vest and finger less gloves on her hands, hanging from the ninja tool pouch in her belt was a short sword with a pink hilt with markings carved on it. Last on her forehead was a black head band with squiggly lines going left to right, but had a giant X carved in front.

"So is that the little girl from the hidden leaf village you kidnapped from your sisters? She's cute." Shana commented.

"Well don't let her cuteness fool you, that girl has a mouth on her like someone else I know."

Shana walked up to Futaba and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist hugging her. "So we're still are going through with our plan's to take down the leaf village elders aren't we?"

Futaba put her arm over Shana's shoulder and patted her head. "Or course we will, but the Hokage is no push over, we need more information on her and the village if we want to succeed with our plans, I can count on you for that right?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, I was part the legendary wind fang clan, the clan known through out the whole ninja world to have the strongest wind style jutsu, theirs no one who can take me down!"

"Oh you sure about that?" Futaba playfully tighten her hold on the girl."

"Just know Futaba theirs nothing I won't do for you, you gave me a reason to live after the leaf village elders ordered the destruction of my clan. I was the only survivor when you found me burred under a pile of rubble badly injured, you took care of me and comforted me when I needed it, and you also play that game with me also..." Shana blushed.

"Yes I know sweetie." Futaba said softly. "Don't worry, we will got out revenge, for my parents and for your clan, the Hidden leaf took both of them away from us, we well make them pay." Futaba said. "Speaking of that game we play, I think it's time I gave you your reward for working so hard, so you have two hours."

"Really?" Shana was glowing.

Fubata reached under the changing table and took out an adult size diaper, some powder and lotion and walked towards Shana. "You'd better hurry up; you know time out before you know it." Futaba said lightly smacking Shana on her bottom.

"Thank you Futaba err... Mommy Shana said happily."

* * *

**Authors Notes: I decided to add my OC character Shana to this story for a twist to let my readers know that Futaba is not completely evil, I really want to being out her gentle side sense it will help keep the story going.**


End file.
